The Beginning
by Cecilia Glass
Summary: Cana is going on an expedition to find out the lives of our fellow guild members. LOL Lots of coupling. NaLu. GruVia. GaLe. And I'm not sure who's with Mira yet. That's what readers are for. XD Are Erza and Jellal together? Thats the question! The guild is waiting for an Answer. And another, When will MiraJane finally Wake?
1. Chapter 1

So hey. The name"s Cana. You all know me. I'm normally in a corner with a jug of beer. I don't really do anything. Well I go on missions. And dates. I chill. I don't focus on many things. My problems go along with the jug.

That's what I have it for. I'm a content person. Layed back, ya know. I have my fairy patriotism. I wonder why I have it myself. Like that time when Lucy was almost captured because of her father. I hear he died when we came back from Tenrou.

Speaking of Tenrou I'm glad I finally told him. Suprising right. That my daddy would be one of the strongest in the guild. Could be where I got my drinking habit from. I walked in the guild.

"Hey Cana" Wakaba said. I sat down at their table "What are you and Macao up to now"I asked. "Were having a bet on who will get married first. Gajeel and Levy or Gray and Juvia. I bet on Gajeel but he Macao says Gray."

"Which one do you think has the most sex?"I asked Macao

"Well, I don't know"

"Ask 'em"Wakaba said. "I dare ya!"

Macao gave me a wink. "I betcha it's Gajeel. He's older than him."

"But Gray might've done it and not've thought anything about it. That's what Natsu did. That's what dense people do."Wakaba countered

"We'll see in a second. " I said. First I sauntered over to Levy.

The sat at a table with lucy looking for flowers in flower magazines. "Hey ya'll. Those for the wedding."

"Yeah"Lucy answered.

"Mira! Can I get a hold of a beer!" I yelled."So Levy, how are you and Gajeel goin'"I asked.

She was still looking at the magazine."Great actually. He took me out to Deke's the other night for no reason!"

Deke's is a pretty awesome restaurant. 'Guided by the moonlight' is the phrase describing it. It's a little on the expensive side though.

"Oh, do you remember when Natsu tried to make the date better and made the dancers dance around his fire and. ended up singing the dance area. "

Lucy and Levy laughed. "He has a wierd way of showing that he's bored."Lucy giggled. "Yeah"

I noticed Wakaba and Macao straining to hear. Mira came with my beer. . . .in a cup. WTF. "Hey Mira, can I-" She looked at me with her face slowly cracking.

"What."She said sweetly. I cringed. More like bittersweet."Nevermind"

She walked away. "So"I said louder.

"How is Iron Boy in Bed"

Levy got really red. Like so red she was almost purple. If that was possible. That was easy. I walked to where Juvia sat watching Gray, with my-small if I might add- cup of beer. You would think that after they got together she would stop watching his every move In Secret. Well...Supposedly secret. I sat next to her. The hearts came out of her eyes and she looked at me in wonder. It's true. I really don't hang around her much.

"Hey, Juvia. Have you seen Lyon lately."

She thought about this for a second."No, not actually."

"So I heard that you and Gray were late yesterday. You came in really late, actually." They did come in really late. Like after noon late. "Did ya'll do something naughty"I hinted.

"N-no" she stammered, blushing. "Oh!"I said. "Well, what about All Last week then."

She fainted. Her eyes with visible hearts above them and her face flushed. I sweat dropped. Gray heard and turned around in alarm. "Hey, Cana!" He came over and poked her. Like seriously, just poked her. I sweat dropped again."Was it about last week." He asked. "Yeah"I said. He carried her Fireman style. "This is the fifth time this week. And its only Wednesday"I caught the slight blush as he walked towards the guild doors. I grinned then laughed"Wakaba. You are a lucky man!"

I heard a whoop and an Aww man. I went back to explain. "You see. The thing about people like Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and a few other guild members here is that they think simple"I said and I sat.

"If they have more sex Then they're relationship isn't fully developed and they aren't fully in tune with each other while those who aren't really interested in having sex A lot are more coordinated with each other. Like Lucy and Natsu."

"Hey!"I looked over at Natsu. "Are you saying that we don't have-"

Lucy, flushed scarlet, slapped him with the floral magazine she was reading. And boy he flew. BAM!

I continued. "From my simple research I have seen that the GruVia couple is more active than the GaLe couple, not saying that they don't do it at all."I said

Natsu's still unconscious though.

I heard glass break at the bar. Laxus and Freed were both at the bar. I know why the glass broke. Natsu saw what was happening and was the first to yell"Run!" I also know why she was so stressed. Well, now I do.

"GYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" I heard the scream and immediatly felt bad for Freed and Laxus. Everyone was outside including master. Clueless people began to murmur"I guess the wedding's making her stress "

"Is she jealous of their love?"

"Maybe it's the Sexual Tension"

God's no. The guild has been full of that since Natsu and Lucy first went at it. And they didn't even know it. After that Gray and Juvia were the same way. And lately there's been some ElfEver tension. After Tenrou they got closer but farther. And it was going good until one night they got drunk and had sex or better yet a one night stand. Haha buddy! That was the night Natsu proposed and everybody partied. That was three weeks ago and I heard they didn't use protection. I guess we are going to have Man children soon. "Atoko! Nee-san has Manly Stress.!"

EverGreen smacked him in the head. . . . With the same floral magazine that Lucy used"There you go with that god forsaken word. . . ." She went on with the lecture. I can't believe they actually look good together. Definetly those feminine haarmones getting together for the newborn. I laughed out loud. Romeo looked at me funny. "Why are you laughing, Cana-san. Shouldn't we go inside and help them?"

Wendy who wasn't too far away said"Yes, they probably need healing by now."

Let me tell you, Romeo and Wendy are just about inseperable. After 3 years of the seven year gap and the Magic Games, they live for each other it seems like. Romeo is about 6 ft 2 now. Amazing that its been 3 years and he's the same height as his role model, Natsu. He's much much more mature than Natsu and less dense and just a bit smarter despite the age difference. I find it so ironic. Wendy finally grew some more. She's developed some breasts. Not huge but better than nothing. LoveSick teenagers.

This Is MiraJane's way of releasing stress though. Blow up. Explode. CRASH.

My eyes widened. That was for real. I looked up to see her flying away. In her Devil takeover. I guess she had to get away. Well Jeez. I entered with everyone on my heels. Literally. Laxus was on the left wall of the bar and Freed was on the right. I ran to Freed who still looked semi-conscious.

"What did ya'll do?"

His eyes rolled around some. You could tell he had a concussion. "A Dog"he said. "A female Dog. "Then he was out cold. Who had they called a Bitch I didn't know but I do know that Mira sure as Hell didn't like it. "Wendy. Freed's got a concussion.!" I yelled. Wendy was here in a split second it seems like. I got up still wondering about the subject at hand. Why she got so mad is the main question. I'm about to find out though.

Minna! So I seriously already have a sequel to this so I need some quick feedback. Don't worry its not a oneshot. I myself can't wait until the next chapter. XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I'm back. But this time I'm on an expedition. I had quickly put a scent tracker out. The card I have now has and image lacrima installed in it so I can track. It only lasts for a limited amount of time though. I didn't just sit back all these three years. I had my magical power enhanced Naturally though unlike Team Natsu.

They crowded around me. "Ohhh"I heard Natsu say from behind me. It showed Mira in a apartment close to the South Park of Magnolia. No one in the guild lives over there. I don't think. She was still in her Devil Takeover. She walked in a apartment. No not an apartment. It looked like a condo. I made the card bigger. MiraJane knocked on the door or maybe Satan Soul knocked. The door dented a bit. She looked like she didn't mean to. A woman opened the door. She was tall with Dirty blonde hair that was short to her face in the front but had a braid in the back. She reminded me of a Faerie. The weirdest thing is that she wasn't small. She was really tall but she had a shy yet vulnerable look about her. MiraJane's eyes widened and she threw her hands on her mouth. The other lady looked at her funny then looked like she caught on when Mira started changing back. Mira jumped on her. Hanging and hugging at the same time. The other woman must've been pretty strong because she didn't flinch at all at her jump. I heard a muffled "Beth"

Then all of a sudden she looked up and cascaded her hand down shutting off my view even though the vision hadn't stopped. "Was that magic?"

"Who is that?"

"She must be a magic user to be able to shut Cana down like that."

Various questions started popping up but I ignored them. Getting up I went to the bar and grabbed my barrel. That's where I let this problem go. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let it get in the way of my expedition.

I got a map. It was a map of Magnolia but I'd left my card mapper at home so I made do. The south side of Magnolia is a little different than the other sides. The south side was a little older so it wasn't fully in habited in Gildarts mode. It had like 6 houses and then mostly tall apartments and condos. I was kind of worried about who would be there then I got to thinking. Who would know who Mira would visit over there? Well first would be her direct family. And that's Lisanna and ElfMan. ElfMan is currently clocking Natsu and Gray's heads together so I opted for Lisanna.

"Lis!" I sing-songed. She was working the bar with Kinana while looking at a magazine. Those Strauss' sure can multitask.

"Yah"she said turning the page. She was standing with her elbows on the bar. "Do you have a clue where Mira went?"

"Well let me see? No one from our family then. . .hmm let me ask ElfMan"she got up.

"ElfMan!"I looked over.

Gray suddenly got kicked by Natsu then Natsu got kicked by Erza. I seen her cake on the floor. She caught 'em both in a head lock then threw them up and kicked them. You're talking about double impact. They slammed into the wall. Lucy looked up. "Hey Erza, Can you go easy on them this time because if they don't come to the wedding I'll end up killing them both. Especially Natsu."She picked up another magazine. Gray must've come back after all the commotion. I looked to see Juvia back at that table watching Gray. Where did ElfMan go? He suddenly sat beside me.

"Lisanna, Do you remember that time when MiraJane was really sad and only looked out the window for a long time?"

She thought about it then nodded. "Yes, she never told me why though. "

I remembered that time too. One day Mira came in sat down and stared out the window. No one even bothered to go ask what happened because if you got too close to her she would flip. Other than ElfMan and Lisanna she pretty much didn't talk to anyone.

"I did find out what it was about. She had a friend that she met in the southern park of Magnolia. Her name was Bethel. Bethel wasn't a magic user from what I saw but her and Nee-san had this bond."He stopped

"The week she was depressed was because of her. Her parents were separated and she lived with her mother in Magnolia but then her mother got sick and couldn't take care of her so they sent her to her fathers. Who lives Somewhere Far."Elfman looked up. "I hear Bethel was a man though. The only people who knew about her were EverGreen, Alzack, and Bisca."

I marveled at this. It's hard to understand why people she's not really close to would know about this. I thanked the old friends that you haven't seen in ages. It all depends on who the friend is. Now that I think about it when we were young MiraJane didn't really hang around that much when Erza wasn't here. Interesting. It makes sense. If you put two and two together you could see how she would have time to be friends with another little girl somewhere else. I decided to ask Alzack and Bisca. Bisca ducked when Natsu came flying down this way. They're still fighting? Asuka was sitting on her lap. She's like 7 or 8 now and she still loves to sit in her parents' laps. She's still cute too. I sat down next to her. She got to it before me."I'm guessing you're going to ask about Bethel?"I nodded.

The pursuit was going well. She began. "When me and Alzack were smaller we used to go to this old gunners house. Well actually one day I followed Alzack to the gunners' house and we started going gunner lived close to where Bethel lived. One day MiraJane was following us and we decided to hide. Turns out she wasn't following us she was going to play. We hid in the bushes. I remember clearly that Alzack fell out of the bush first but it was because I was leaned on him too much. MiraJane was still pissed. She threatened us. If we told Anybody we were going to be stuck in the storage room for days. We didn't. Until EverGreen came to the guild. Before she met Laxus she was on a mission to find out where everyone went and why."

I interrupted. "She actually cared about people back then."

"She was young. She even turned Wakaba's wife into stone. The master made her turn her back normal. That's why his wife never comes to the guild anymore."

How did I miss some of this stuff? I laughed. She went on.

"Well. When she asked everyone where Mira went That was the day that the Gunner was leaving for a while and we wanted to go visit him one last time. We just happened to be a target. I was stone at the time but Alzack did tell her. In which we ended up with us in the storage closet. For a whole day. It wasn't fun." Asuka got up to go to her father who was walking by.I conjured up memories."Isn't that the closet-"

"Yep!"They nodded. It was the closet that they got busy in. And they didn't just get busy. They got Busy. That was before our timeskip though. When everyone found out that Alzack kept condoms on him Just for that day. I laughed. Bisca flushed a bit. To think they already have a daughter and still get embarrassed over the old stuff.

"Are you sick, Mommy?"Asuka asked. I laughed harder.I started crying I laughed so hard. I was almost done when Alzack gave a late reply"Good memories"

This got me started all over again. I could've sworn I saw steam around Bisca's head.

I staggered back over to Macao again. As soon as Wakaba saw me. He said. "You finally got yourself drunk, Cana" I straightened a bit. "When have you known me to get drunk."

I sat down thinking some more about Mira. How should I approach this. I leaned back and let Max fall on Wakaba. They're still fighting? I went back to my thoughts. How could I approach this? Of all ways I would just go directly there but I'm thinking I would get in a punishment about the degree of Alzack and Bisca's. Just because She's grown and matured doesn't mean that she hasn't given up some of those Old devilish ways. Everyone who has grown up with her knows through that sweet facade there's a inner Angry. I call it inner Angry because it mostly comes out when she's Angry. Ofcourse there are others that lead to Angry. Like Frustration or Annoyance. We just witnessed what I believe was Angry a few minutes ago. It seems that Freed and/or Laxus called someone she's close to-Which I solved to be Bethel- A female Dog. Which A female dog would make sense for Anger if you put it in with the word Bitc-Gray flew across the table knocking my Barrel on my Brand new Shorts which had A Brand new card in them. One that I haven't even looked at yet. I looked at it soak and stain my clothes. I have a date today too.

I looked up to see Max in my line of red. I passed out one of my favorite Fairytail-Only cards and it landed on his clothes making them run off him. Literally. While he was in distress finding the pants I got him good in the face. I sulked at his passed out stature wanting to kick him some more. I picked up the card on my way to the infirmiry. When I walked in I went straight to the towel rack. When I turned around I cursed aloud. "Shiitt"

Gajeel had Levy on the wall. God I feel like I just seen her. I could tell they were going to keep going too. I rushed back out the door. Then rushed towards the guild doors trying to forget everything I just saw. When I was outside I walked with the towel around me. I looked to an alley to see Gray and Juvia making out. Did not I just see him fly across the tables and waste my barrel all over myself. Ill remember that. I made not to myself as I walked home. I sighed in bliss as I walked to my home. Quietivity. Lovely.

* * *

HEY! Can y'all please do the poll on my page. I'm trying to figure out who Mira should get with for the sequel. It doesn't really matter if its in a review or not(If you're lazy like me). HAHA. I hope you enjoy. I'll try to have another chapter by the end of this week. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed in bliss as I walked to my home. Quietivity. Lovely.

. . . . . . Until I saw a burning building. Dag. I ran. I took out the card for Natsu as I ran.

**Back at the guild. Normal Pov. **

Natsu felt something in his pocket. "Hold up."I yelled. It was Cana's card. I answered it.

"Wassup."

"Hey you wanna meal?! Hurry up. There's a fire down on main street and with all this water It will go out soon."

"What is it?"Lucy asked. Natsu hurried to the door. "There's a fire!" Some guild members ran out as well.

**Back to Cana**

My card ran out just in time because Natsu came right after.

Gray and Juvia as well. (They must have stopped making out to notice Natsu running out). I watched as Natsu ate the fire. Creepy but kind of Fascinating. I grinned. Juvia gave it some water to put out the cinders.

"Whoooo!"I screamed. I high fived Natsu, Juvia, and Gray as well as Erza, Levy, and Gajeel who just happened to join for some reason. "There goes some Team Work.!"

He suddenly stopped and ran back guild. He probably remembered this morning Lucy told him if she loses sight of him And she doesn't know where he is she's gonna leave him. Gray smirked then walked off with Juvia. I looked to Erza. "You don't have to stay. "

She looked at me. "No its okay. You have a date today right. You also need to get a change of clothes. You still have just a towel on."

"Well, Thanks."

"Its fine. Favors come with favors. "

She turned to talk to the officer. Why did I have a feeling that She was implying I owe her a favor. I now have a bad feeling about this. I went home and changed though. The shower felt good after going through so much in the last hour. I am kind of scared about this thing with Erza though. To put it in simple words Erza does a lot of weird stuff and when you owe Erza a favor you can be expected to do some weird shit.

**Two hours Later**

So my date called and said that he couldn't make it because his sister was moving in due to some of her apartment being burned. Haha. Connections. I decided to clean my house. It isn't the luxury like Fairy Hills was but it wasn't horrible. My apartment was in East side Magnolia. A few blocks down from the guild. It was good. Its called 'Magnolia Apartments'. I moved in here when I was twenty so that was two years ago that I escaped Fairy Hills. It has some good and some bad you know. Luckily I live in the good. Loke used to live here. Gajeel lives near the thug life side of Magnolia Apartments. He has a house near it. Its full of metal. In the back. Levy-chan fixed him good. Thank God. Gray has an apartment here but plans to get rid of it when he moves in a house with Juvia somewhere in North Magnolia. I put on some music. Not too loud because I knew my neighbors were a little Complainy about Everything! Oh I know who else lives here. Kinana. And her crew, actually. I danced to the music while picking up beer bottles and trashing them. Mamba, Salsa, Jazz. I laughed. I washed the dishes. My place was homey. I decorated it myself. Kind of like a bar but with home aspects as well. I had black leather couches with a green rug and a glass coffee table. An Image Lacrivision. Pictures and Souvineers from missions. A picture of me and my father and the fairytail generation when we were younger and now. My kitchen was a bar. Seriously. Normal stuff in it though. Stove. Coffee maker. Fridge. Except the smoothie maker and the margarita maker.

I love my Margarita maker. Also a wine stall. I sighed talking to myself outloud. "One of these days I am going to stop drinking. "I thought about what I was saying. "NOT!"

I laughed as I finished the dish washing and wiped down the counter. I went to play with the pole. Yes. The pole. The last person who lived here left a pole installed in the wall. I know they refer to pole dancers as prostitutes and all kinds of stuff but I find interest in pole dancing mainly because it keeps me fit. Only few people know about it anyway. Including my Daddy. I decided to do a bit of exercising. Twirl. Twirl. Twirl. Climb. Bend. Twirl backwards. Spin back up. Ballet twirl. It make look easy but with just that I was sweating. I started it over. Someone knocked on the door. I fell on my ass. "Owww god damn it!"

The door wasn't locked and the person at the door came running. I sat up on the floor and looked to see Evergreen looking at me. EverGreen? She burst out laughing. Literally. I got up rubbing my unfortunate bottom.

I only had on Daisy Dukes and a tank top. I pulled the shorts down some. "Hey Ever."

She was laughing too hard to reply. I frowned and walked out to my wine stalls. Then came up with another idea. "Ever. You wanna Margarita."

"Yeah" she choked out between laughs. I grinned. It only takes a short while to make them. I grabbed some strawberry's and some Tequila. Triple Sec. Ice. I put it all in the blender. Oh yeah. I forgot lime juice! I poured some in there and started blending. I scrounged up some crackers and cheese. I took it out and made it look fancy. I set it on the table and made the glasses sugar coated. "Ever! You still want the-"

She came and sat down." That looks really good Cana."She pointed to the tequila. "Don't worry I didn't put much in it."

She sighed. I stopped the blender.

Poured it inside of the glasses. I sat it next to the plate on the bar and grabbed a cracker. "Cana. I don't know what to do!" I took a sip of the margarita. The strong taste went down fast.

"About what"

"Elfman!"

"What about him?"

"I want to jump back in bed with him despite the first time being a mistake. That's what."

I grinned. "Why?"

She finished chewing then took a gulp of her drink. "I've been having these dreams."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And in these dreams . . . . Umm...so yeah and I wake up good and aroused then I'm angry. At everybody when I get to the guild. Especially Elfman."

I nodded. "I see that. Well you need to get rid of them." I finished my drink. "Let's call this plan the let's-get-rid-of-'em plan. Okay."I put the plate in the sink. EverGreen peacefully finished her drink. I watched as she put her things in the sink.

"You're so neat."

She gave me a nasty look. "Okay, then."

"So what exactly do we do in the plan"She asked cautiously

I put on some longer shorts and a flower shirt. I grabbed a few cards as well. "You'll see."

I dragged her out of my home. Locking the door behind me.

Virginia's Secret is just about where I've taken almost Every coupled girl too. Including Levy. Now its EverGreen. She found the perfect outfit though. Lingerie that is. It was cheap too. It was green with black cheetah then lacy around all the edges. It looked great on her. When we got it I told her to go straight to the Strauss house and Go get it. Or maybe her house actually. He lives with Lisanna and MiraJane.

I was walking back home know. On the way I saw MiraJane again. Speak of the devil. She was with the one on the image lacrima card. Bethel.

* * *

Minna! and so . . . . This chapters kind short. . . . . . . Well expect greatness. I think the next exploration after MiraJane will be Erza. Or Elfman. Just giving you a hint. Did you see that foreshadowing with Erza. Hmmm. Expect more later on people. Smileys. Feedback?


	4. Chapter 4

Something about her wasn't right. The way she did with my card earlier wasn't right. She looked like a normal citizen of Magnolia. I stopped and looked at Evergreen. She saw them as well.

"Being an instagator?"She said.

"Geheh"I smirked. She raised a brow. "I thought that was Gajeels thing but whatever."

I slapped her on the back."You go get him gurl. I'm going over here."

I winked. She waved. "Give me some after detail, Cana!"

I walked over to them. Suddenly Erza was right there. At a tree. Talking to . . . . Is that Jellal? I wanted to go over there now. I had to make a decision. Decision. I decided on Mira still. Jellal isn't that hard to reach but on the other hand, this Bethel is. I walked over. MiraJane suddenly went into a shop. Bethel stood out front. "Hey!"I said. "You're with Mira?"I asked. She saw my fairytail mark. "Yeah."

She was kind of dark. Gloomy. "Are you normally like this?"I asked. She looked up. "What?!"

"Dark. Gloomy. Kinda Emo-like."

She laughed. Not evilly. She stood. She was really tall. Like almost Elfman tall. I looked up.

"Hi. The name's Cana. I'm a card mage."I smiled and held out a hand. She took it. "My name is Bethel. Just Bethel."

I hear ya there. "I heard what happened from Mira. Are the Blonde and the Greeney okay." It was my turn to laugh. "Greeneys got a concussion and Blondie is out from shock. They should be good in a week or two."

Bethel looked up. "She's changed."

I nodded. "Crazy right."

"You said you were a card user."

I nodded. "So you had the tracking device from earlier?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I meant to ask you-"

Mira Came out. "Hey. Bethe-"

She saw me and smiled. "Hey, Cana!" She walked closer. Bethel looked at me. "I know what you want to ask. I just can't answer it now. But don't worry. I'm no enemy." She held out the hand again and I took it. Mira looked at us. "Ya'll okay?". We nodded and took our hands away. "Hey Cana. You know. You would be a great companion on this mission." She grabbed me and Bethel and flew.

* * *

I found out a lot. We went to a party. Me and Bethel talked a lot. I found out because she called Laxus, Blondie and Freed ,Greeney. They called her a bitch. In which Mira found out and gave them both a Bitch whoopin'. Bethel has a new kind of swagger. Its the fact that she's got that tall and has Erza-like features. That's not all though. She's like a fairy. Talk about flirting and smarting. Mira had a party for Bethel. I was only needed as the security guard. I had a feeling that Bethel could do a better job of taking care of herself than I can. Lucy used to talk about using Sexual Appeal to appease guys. Bethel didn't have that body type but she got herself two drinks using it already. Amazing. MiraJane hadn't hosted the Party but boy it seemed like it. It was 10o'clock but it seemed like it was one to my body. I decided to leave. I told to Bethel. "Will I be seeing you anytime soon?"She asked.

"I don't think so. Unless I get really drunk or really bored. They're just about equivalent."

I said yawning. She grinned. "I have a feeling that we'll be meeting each other seriously in the future. You know where I live, right?" I nodded sobering a bit. I held up the fairy tail sign. "Its a promise." We had a bro fist and I turned. "Bring Mira home safely." I left. The night air felt good. I wondered if I should stop by the guild. I was only 3 blocks away. I decided on a no for that one. I'm super tired. Plus Mira is supposed to lock up at 11 so I'd only be there a little while. I'm guessing Master or Erza will do it instead. I kept walking. I suddenly remembered that I will pass by the bad side of Magnolia apartments before reaching mine. I would go around but I'm almost there. I suddenly spotted a patch of blue. I got closer to the small frame. Either its Levy or Wendy. I looked to see it was Levy. "Oi!"

She turned and waited for me. "You really shouldn't be walking around here. Even with Gajeel . ."I said. "I know but he left something at FairyHills and I was ordered by Erza to take it back to him." I wonder what he left. Erza is usually on the smarter side though. She should know where Gajeel lives is unsafe. Or maybe she was just that mad. Levy was noticably trembling. I put an arm around her shoulders. "He's gonna be pissed at Erza, ya know." She laughed shakily. "You know. I might be buzzed but I know you're there" I said. Levy's breath hitched. I saw 3 guys emerge from the shadows. This is a problem. I sighed needing a drink.

* * *

In the Shadows.

"This is just a warning."

"Don't worry. I know, sir"

"Don't focus on Cana completely though."

"Take the small girl, then?"

"Yes, just give her a taste but run before the dragon slayer kills you. I need you guys for more missions."

"Kill?"

"Yes, Dragon Slayers will just about kill anyone who harms their mates. Duh."

* * *

They weren't too bad. I can function when buzzed. Its just that Levy was frozen like a mouse seeing its bestie dead in the trap. Just frozen. It'd be a cute mouse at least. She'd tried to run away a couple of times. Ended up scratching herself up more than they did. I took off my shoes holding them in my hands. I pulled out a steam cover card. Steam covered the place. I grabbed the chick and ran. I got pretty far actually. Only about 20 or 30 meters away from Gajeels house. I felt someone grab my leg. I fell. "Levy! Get A Grip! Runn!"

She snapped out of It and started. "Solid Script: Wings!"

She flew away. They tackled me. It seemed they had reinforcements.

I saw some go after her but couldn't see due to all those that had jumped on me. After some struggle they magically disappeared. I looked up. Gajeel was slapping me awake. "Gajeel!"I said weakly. I coughed. "Heard some screaming! Are these guys mage-"I tapped his shoulder. "Levy."His eybrows went way up. I felt him jump and I guess I just blanked out.

I woke up in the light. I'm not dead in the least. I clenched and unclenched my fist. Not dead yet. "She finally woke up."I heard a deep voice say. Gajeel. Memories came flooding back in and I sat up quickly. I saw Levy.

"Are they-"I rethought that. "Are they badly injured?"

"Badly injured as in almost dead." Gajeel did that wierd laugh."Gihi"

Pantherlily came in with a pillow.

"What time is it? How long have I been out? Is Levy inj-"

Pantherlily put a hand on my shoulder. "Chill."

"Its 12. So you've only been out an hour or two. Levy is perfect though. I can't say that for those mages that attacked ya'll"

I grinned. "Okay. Let me leave you loverbirds alone then. My apartment is just on the other side."

"Pantherlily."The exceed nodded and followed me out.

"Hey Pantherlily. Do you have a girlfriend? I mean you are the most mature Exceed by far and Happy and Charle are together." I felt myself buckle. I guess that liquor from the party wants to come out already. "Hey PantherLily, Can you fly me there?"

He picked me up. I thought this was going to be quicker but I had to puke. Badly. As soon as I got there I unlocked the door and I went to the cabinets and took a shot. Brandy.

"I thought you had to puke."

"I hate puking. I reroute."

"I would rather just stay here for today. Do you mind?"

I traveled to my room. "Nope. The couch is open for visitors. Unless you want to sleep in the laundry room like a normal kitty."

"I choose to ignore that."

Please tell me why the next morning he was in the laundry room taking up all the space in his big form. No one in Fairytail is normal.


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

It's Friday. The thing about Friday in Fairytail is that its usually the day everybody gets back from their mission early but this week was NaLu wedding Is tomorrow and everyone is fretting. Crazy. Let's just say EverGreen has not been seen lately and neither has ElfMan. I'm guessing the plan worked. I grinned. I decided to go look around. Erza demanded that everyone has to be sober for the wedding so I'm drinking Root Beer. Root Beer. . . . I'm really starting to hate weddings.

"Natsu! You have exactly 5 seconds to get over here!."I heard Lucy say.

Erza, Juvia, Mira, and Levy were also glaring. As hard as they worked ofcourse they would be. Natsu was beside her in a flash. I could almost see what he was thinking.

'Smile. Act Normal. Why do I have to do this anyway. I could've just said I do in the registration place and we'd be set.' I Smiled myself. They loved each other at least. I hope.

Natsu slid his hand down her face in a loving manner then kissed her on the forehead. All the women puffed up like balloons with Moe.

"Can I go eat now?"

Ruined.

* * *

"Hello, Darling!"The tall blonde said.

"Hello Miss!"He kissed my hand.

"What an exotic Parfum!"

One threw an arm around my shoulder."Its not like I like you or anything."

I love these four. Hilarious. I threw a arm around Ren's neck. "Its not like I like you, either."

"I like your Perfume too Ichiya."

I kissed Eve's hand back. "Hibiki. You are also a darling. Have ya'll come for the-"

" It is pronounced Par. Fum."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh sorry."

"Yes, Cana-san. We're here for the wedding."Eve said. Too bad Eve isn't short anymore.

"We're losing all of our beautiful Maidens to other Men!"

"Sadly."Ren said. "Aren't you hitting it off with. . The pink haired chick?" He blushed. "Its not like I love her or anything."

Awww. I blushed myself.

"That's a beautiful flush on your cheeks, Cana-san."Hibiki said.

I grinned. The guild doors opened. I perked at the sight of my father. "Daddy!"

"Father? Gildarts, the strongest mage of Fairytail is your Father?"Eve asked.

I frowned. "Ya'll didn't know that?"

Ren, Hibiki, and Ichiya shook their heads. "Its true. Everyone found out right before the 7 year gap."

They 'O'ed. "You want to talk with him, right? Catching up is Manly! Trimens out!"They, like, faded out. That's their group name. I went to Gildarts who stood confused at no acknowledgment. "Hey Daddy."

"I heard there was a wedding and that I needed to come here. Where's everyone at?"

Question marks popped up on his head. I gave him a big hug.

"Miss me?"

I smiled. "Everyone is really pressing Natsu to get this right. Therefore everything is being set up strictly but there's actually a secret. You wanna know the secret plan?" I asked quietly.

He looked around. "Yeah. What's the secret plan?"

"Common. To the library. So I know for sure you will be quiet about it."

As soon as we entered the library the heavy atmosphere fell upon us. I coughed at the dreariness. We went to a corner and stooped like kids.

"You see Lucy thinks the weddings gonna be here. Inside the Fairytail building but actually the wedding is going to be held at some flowery terrain of some sort. Natsu told us he made it up all by himself. The field isn't the same one as he and Lis had, though. That would be like Taboo anyway. It'll save us money so. Whatever. Then the after party is gonna be here like normal. Its Surprise Lucy with the flowery Princess wedding though I don't see why they like flowers unless their Princess in the Frog or somethin'. The bad part is we gotta kidnap her to it" Gildarts just nodded like an Idiot. I smiled then went evil. "But you see we have to stay sober for all today and through the wedding and . . . I don't think I can last that long."

Gildarts nodded then realized what I was saying. "You want me to break something don't you."

My turn to nod like an idiot.

"What about your house."

"You see Erza and Mira anticipated such and Locked me out of my home."

"They can do that?"

I nodded.

"But why would they go that far for just you?"

"You remember when you went to my house for a drink. And you saw Gajeel, Evergreen, Gray, Macao, Romeo, and Jet. Then later D-"

"I see your point now. So what do I need to break."

"They've got a storage room in here somewhere."

"That's gonna take forever."

"Not really. Use common sense Gildarts. If the after party is directly after the wedding they would need to get them out quick. So that narrows it down to the first and second level. As well as only the middle and front storage rooms. And that's small. This library is huge."

**3 minutes later.**

"Its no use. Even I can read these runes."

"How?"

"Number 1 its got evil written all over it so its either Mira or Erza's work with Freed. And it says. 'Touch and you will blow up and die.' Its as simple as that. There's no use to even trying."

"Uh-huh. I challenge you to a drinking contest afterwards then. Just us." He pointed at me.

"Okay, then. Be prepared to lose."

"Who's in here?!"Erza's voice rang out. We tiptoed out

* * *

So I decided to take a nap and woke up with Erza shaking me up. Great. I looked to see it was morning. Glad she isn't punching


	6. Chapter 5

It was beautiful. The wedding. We kidnapped Lucy as planned. It was awesome because she was screaming and blowing out everyone's eardrums. The Trimens were crying themselves out while they tried to get her in the car. I smiled. It was hilarious. They did eventually get her in the carriage. On the other hand. The field was what I was talking about being beautiful, though. I was so surprised when Natsu said he did it himself. He told me he only told me because I was sober. So it was like this Lucy had escaped and entered her own wedding. That was the secret plan so it was all good. Ofcourse Natsu wasn't too happy about the Trimens being in it. He made up the secret plan but whatever. Erza was dealing with it as well. She's only refrained from hitting Ichiya because they did help. Now that the After Party has just started though, I have a feeling that he will go missing in the mere future. Another Group made it as well though. I was so shocked when I saw them. It was like this.

The three men at the front were making a lot of noise. Crying their poor hearts out. Who are they again? Natsu and Lucy walked down the aisle obviously satisfied with their predicament. I decided to get Curious.

"Hey. Who are you people?"

People started leaving. The three wore flowered shirts and shorts. And had star sunglasses. Weird style but I've seen worse. "You don't remember us at all do you?"The leader (I think.) Said. The others gasped "You Don't!"

I thought about it. "Nope."

They spared a few tears out of routine. Wendy and Charle came over as well.

"Are you trying to figure out who these people are, Cana? I was curious as well."She said.

"Are you sure you don't remember me and my Lackeys."

The name popped in my head.

"No Way!"

"We used to look like this." They transformed into their outfits and jiggled. "The jiggle booty squad."

"Do ya'll still have-"

Me, Wendy, and Charle all were dressed in the black outfit in just a few seconds.

"Swagg."We jiggled with them. I was laughing so hard at the sight of their planning pose. Wendy had joined in as well.

"So what made you change?"

"We decided to give up our full time Truly Evil and make it only Part time. We work for a magazine company."

"Its not the Sorcerer, is it?"

"No its a side magazine made by them."

Cool. We jiggled some more. Then Romeo entered the scene. "Ahh Wendy."

She looked up to see Romeo looking at her in her jiggle booty suit. I signaled for the them to change her back. When we were all back in our normal clothes. Romeo's face looked like this.

O.o

Wendy put her head down.

Romeo ran over. "Don't worry Wendy. I still love you with all your weirdness!"

The jiggle booty squad-in all their evilness- cried out. "Young Love!"

They changed back into normal clothes. "Are yall coming to the After Party!"

"No. We still have to work. See you Again Soon!"

They took a leave. I noticed everyone had left by then.

"Ya'll wanna use my transport card. Well get there before everyone."

They nodded. I took it out and in a second we were back in the library in front of the storage room where the alcohol is being stored. "Awesome, Cana!"

"That was cool."A deep voice said.

Freed stood right at the door. I picked up my card. "I guess I still get the first drink."

And then Freed opened the door and I was once again Jolly and Jovial. The AfterParty is only in its beginning stages though. Everybody will probably be sleeping in the guild tonight. Gildarts was on the floor beside my table. Obviously gone.(I won the contest . . .As usual.) On a projection Lacrima there was a slideshow of the days of NaLu. From beginning to end. The Beginning. Suddenly I was tumbled over with another human. Black hair. It seems he had protected me from Makeshift Chaos. His flying had caused him to flip a few tables. In a bun. Crashing into me yet still flying. I didn't even have time to scream I was so surprised, I didn't even have time to scream. I was too busy admiring the Pecs and amazing Abz I was being pressed up against. This person twisted in the air-with me still intact-and kicked a table to avoid it, shattering it. Please tell me we're going to hit the ground soon. How far in the air had we gone exactly? When we did land he immediately flipped us over so he was on top. Purple Armor. He lifted his head from my breasts. I knew who he was.

"*Hiccup* I remember you."

I suddenly started seeing red.

**A Few Minutes Later**

I dusted my hands off. Stupid man was still saying wait. I busted the bottle on his head. That shut him up. Then I walked off. I had to get revenge. Everyone here knows I don't waste good alcohol for nothin'. If he hadn't done anything I might've actually went out with him. He aint so bad lookin' but he might have a scar from that bottle. Kinda nice that he saved me and miraculously kicked my father some place. I should go look for Gildarts anyway. After I started I procrastinated and started admiring my work of art. Why's he here anyway? Looking around I saw quite a few people from other guilds. Sting and Rogue. Lyon(ofcourse.), Sherry and her cousin, some weird looking demon people, some maids who knew Lucy, and a coupla other people too. Wow. We really do Party. Always have, Always Will. "COOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!"

Oh Snap. Jason was Drinking. Jason and a bottle of Strong Tequila don't go together.

"Cana-san, did he try and hit on Youuuuu!"

"Who did?!"

Jason pointed at my fine artwork. Gildarts suddenly was up and dragging him out. Awesome. I saw Jason looking through his Camera. What did he take? I was suddenly walking towards him when I was turned again and the drunkard was behind me. Gildarts had a ball of light in his hand. MiraJane saw what was happening and threw a table(yes, a table) at Erza to pass and block his path. It was like slow motion. I was jumpin' out of the way and Gildarts was throwing out his hand. Suddenly Natsu was right there. Natsu covered his hand with fire and put it over Gildarts hand and put the light out. The drinking guy had once again miraculously avoided the table. The Table! There goes the slow motion again. Natsu half turned. So did Gray, Erza, Lyon(yes Lyon.), and Jellal. The Place filled with magical light. A hand covered my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was mine or his. After a few seconds of loud explosions and chings(yes chings) I moved the hand and sat up. Mira also came up from behind the bar. Erza had chunks of ice around her. Gray was asleep. And Kinana had knocked Gildarts and Natsu out of the way. I started laughing. Like Laughing laughing. The Table still had swords in it and everything. I was crying I was laughing so hard. They didn't realize how they looked right now. The guild was quiet. A few joined me in laughing so I didnt stop until the guy behind me started laughing. I punched him directly in the face. The rest of the guild started laughing at this. He did start it. The place went dark. And Gajeel appeared behind the curtain.

The whole guild fired up at this.

"Shoo bii do Bop." This is the guild I'm used too. I kicked the drunk guy to the side and joined the festivities. With a Beer.

EverGreen walked in with. Elfman. With Bags. Hmm. Did they go on a mission? Ever's face twitched when she saw Gajeel on stage. I then saw a flash. Jason was clipping by the second.

"CooooooLLLLLLLLLLL! ElfEver!"

This brought attention to her.

"Jason"

Jason looked up(bad choice) and was turned into a statue. Mira and Erza were quickly over there to negotiate. Jason was quite an important part of Fairytail. I took a swig of Vodka. Gray and Juvia were making out in a corner(Again). Natsu was fighting Elfman(Did not he just get here?), Gildarts was talking with Laxus. When did he get here? The Drunk guy was still unconscious. I can't remember his name. Levy had joined Gajeel in singing. The Trimens were apologizing big to Lucy for the earlier kidnapping. Loke had somehow came out with Aries and were talking to Wakaba and Macao. Wendy and Romeo staring at Jason. The stone Jason. Ultear sat next to me. "Wassup" She was drinking a glass of Brandy. "Why are you going on so strong, so early?"

"Stress. Reliever. Trying to stay away from a depressing man fawning over his redheaded lost love and its just like Uhhhh. Meredy's having fun with people her age and I'm just like Uhhhh. Freak it."

I nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Its like Oh my God. Just each other and move on with life. The relationship would be solved so much quicker."

" I so totally agree. How come we've never met! I like you."I exclaimed. "But um. I saw them pretty close to each other the other day. They might be doing it secretly."

She scooted closer and whispered.. "How close?"

"If I remember really. They were talking at first. At an arms length. Then I had to choose between what they were doing and Mirajane's new friend-who I was investigating at the time- and I chose Mira but I remember Jellal was whispering something in Erza's ear at my last glance. I didn't think much of it because he's always around. You know."

Ultear put a hand on her lips. "Hohoho. You want to investigate?"

"Well ofcourse. I'm finished with my other investigation. Why not?"

We grinned. Meredy came up.

"Something tells me that Jellal's life is about to become a lot harder."

Oh Yes. Yes It is.

* * *

Geheh. Im gonna have fun writing these next few chapters. 'Evil Smirk'


	7. Chapter 6

**Let's Recap- The Beginning, Chapter 5. **

Ultear put a hand on her lips. "Hohoho. You want to investigate?"

"Well ofcourse. I'm finished with my other investigation. Why not?"

We grinned. Meredy came up.

"Something tells me that Jellal's life is about to become a lot harder."

Oh Yes. Yes It is.

* * *

I straightened up my Living room. After the past expedition I had gotten a crazy bunch of pictures. Before I left I had grabbed his camera and had an MTS card. They really are useful. They're portable. Small. And they can get Easy Data. Memory, Transfusion, And Scanning. A lot of people who don't use card magic still carry them, though. I put a lot of them on my wall in remembrance. He took pictures of everyone. I didn't even neglect to put the one with Me and I learned his name was Bacchus. Well. I already knew it after she started saying what his name was. He learned. I especially like the one of me and my father drinking together. I grinned at it.

"Ohohoho"Ultear walked in. Huh?

"Come On! We need to Begin!"

She grabbed my hand and walked to the door. She locked it herself.

"Gotta remember to do that. I feel like we'll find him. Walk faster dear."

"A'ight! Jeez!" After a while we entered Main street. "I didn't think we would start this early."

"Yes. I was watching last night and noticed that a lot of people left. Including those two."

I had noticed. Ofcourse it was only natural for the bride and groom to leave but others just started going as well. "Ever since I've been trying to find him. They must've snuck out somewhere far. You don't have a card for him, do you?"

I shook my head. "Maybe he's at the guild."

She gave me a bogus look. "He could have been actually injured with all that ruckus we had last night."

She sweat dropped. "You're right. Even I got caught up in it. I threw a chair at Gray and the Dancer guy. Both separate cases."

I thought of Ultear with her long hair throwing a chair at gray with a anger mark on her forehead. Main Street was full of people. The marketing had just started as well. "Wanna Transport?"

She nodded. "I heard it was Awesome."

I took out the card and pulled us in an alley. We arrived under a table in the library. She sat up and bumped her head. "Oww! What the hell!"

She looked around. "We're under a Table."

I shrugged. "Had to put it somewhere."

She pushed a chair back and we climbed out. Suddenly Levy was rushing through. "Oh Cana! Its Crazy!"

"What Happened?"I asked.

"Mira. Somethings wrong with Mira! She's unconscious."

I ran downstairs. They say the quickest way to a woman's heart is What you say. I don't know why I thought this as I went to the correct wing. I only brushed past Natsu. "I don't smell Anything on her. Its like her scent was almost Erased."

She lay Pale and unmoving. It almost made me want to go nuts. Mira was always moving. Whether she's angry or just being normal. Even doing modeling she could never stay in that pose for very long but this. She was Barely breathing.

"Does anybody know what happened to her?"

"No. Wendy is supposed to be here in a little bit." Gajeel said from his crossed arms state. I went back out wordlessly. Maybe it was Bethel. But why would she do that? They used to be besties. Ultear stood there.

"It'd be good to ask Macao, Wakaba, or maybe Kinana."

My stomach had dropped. Not like I was about to puke but it just . . . Dropped.

"Hi. I was wondering if y'all had seen Jellal around here. Or maybe if he's left with Erza."

"Hmmm. Nope"Wakaba said. Macao looked Dopy.

"Why ya' looking for 'Im?" Macao asked.

"Just a little research."I smirked then ushered Ultear along.

"Hey. Kinana. Have you seen Jellal? Or Erza?"

"No. They left around 12. 12:30 though. I remember because Erza said she was leaving then Romeo asked why she went to bed so early and Bacchus said because her Armor has a curfew or something like that and she knocked him out. While I was helping him Jellal followed her."

Hmmm. Suspicious enough. I turned to leave. "Oh. Cana. You're leaving. We still have plenty of drink from last night. Would you like a bottle to go."

"No."Everyone around was stunned at my answer. So stunned someone dropped their cup. The crash surrounded the quiet room. The guild is almost never quiet. I walked towards the door. Opened it and Closed it. Stepping outside I immediately felt the chilling wind. Despite the sunny weather I put my hands in my pockets and began walking. To an unknown destination. After a while Ultear joined me. "You know they're still quiet in there right."

"Yeah. I think that's the first time I Ever turned down a drink."

Her brows reached her forehead.

"Are You Serious? Not even when you're not at Fairy tail?"

I nodded. "Off of me, we don't have Any leads at all. In my last investigation it was kinda coincidental that I had saw them outside a shop."

I could tell she wanted to ask me why I refused the drink. The wind picked up. I wanted to answer that question. She said she'll be back tomorrow. After we parted ways I looked up. If only I could answer the question.

* * *

I despise the toilet. Looking dully at my surroundings I laid against the wall waiting for the next one to come. Maybe I had made a mistake. I haven't had a drink since yesterday's revelation. I also haven't been to the guild since the revelation. I dunno how I feel. I've had 24 hours to think about it and all I can come up with is 'I have to Puke.' Cleaning the system. Of Years and Years of Alcohol. I haven't had a day like this since some of the first few years I started drinking. So its been years. The next door neighbors shut their front door. Just that one sound made it feel like hot rocks and needles piercing my brain. What is today. Sunday. No. Monday. I think. I winced at the sound of another door shut. I would get up and go take some medicine or make some Hangover FunLick but I honestly am too tired to even Move out of the bathroom. I felt lightheaded and started to feel the disgusting liquid come up Again. I am starting to Hate this toilet. Maybe I should change the color. Go buy a new one or something . . . Naah. Its fine. Plus I'm going to dislike that toilet more because I would have spent all of that money to buy the toilet and all I would do Is puke in the thing.

"I wish. Arigato wo. Chouto. . ."

I like that song. I really can't Jump at all though and all I'm doing is pumping out more puke. My stomach growled. Great. I laid down ignoring the sound.

* * *

I stood. Felt a little better.

"After spending all day and half the night by the toilet I finally feel free."I said it aloud. Feels good to finally beat it. I walked with a hand on the wall to the kitchen. Drinking reduces my appetite by quite a lot. I looked to see a few items. One being some kind of Pie. Some canned soup. And Popcorn. Sounds like a great meal.

I knew I had done something incredibly stupid once I had done it but I did do it. After eating I took a shot. A shot. I couldn't believe the after affects I had. I ended up running back here. So now I'm in the same place and position as I was Hours ago. Lucky Me. That was a while back and if this last bit would leave me I think I can go long enough to straighten up and visit Mira. See if she's awake. We can only hope though. Why didn't I make myself a Hangover

FunLick when I had the chance. Baaakkkaa!

I walked in the guild. Everyone seemed to be busy with what not. I made sure to avoid Super Talkative ones and walked the stairs with rigid steps. The room had been left alone because it was quiet. I walked in to see Bethel. Her tall frame stood leaning on a wall. I shut the door and gave the room a lookover. Get well letters and cards were all over the place. Bethel was in a green shirt and black slacks.

"I knew it was you before you came in so its good."She poked Mira's face. "Pinkie say she's had a malfunction with her Magic and her body somehow and it caused her body to shut down except for her brain. Bluey added that she may or may not have amnesia due to the fact that they don't know what triggered the malfunction."

Bluey . . . Wendy. Pinkie . . . Natsu.

"Not the idiot. The dragon lady."

Oh. How did she know she was a dragon or whatever she is. "Good Shit! What happened to you?"She looked at me. "I'm telling you. I've only been back for a week and everybody's going down the drain. You really don't look good Pale, Cana." She rambled on. Good shit? I laughed and ran to the bathroom. Definitely that last bit. A lot of it was water. I made sure to flush and brought out some mints downing most of the pack.

"Are You Pregnant?"

"Gods no! I haven't had that kind of exercise in about three months ago. I'll have to fix that later. My body is just catching up with the hangovers I'm supposed to have had."

She nodded. "Very unhealthy. I would start planning those days. We can't have you looking like that."

She walked to the window. "On that note. Tell her to see me when she finishes healing."

She jumped. The curtains lifted behind her and suddenly Levy was opening the door. "Hey- Oh God!"

She grabbed my arm. "You look like you need a nurse yourself. All you need is to pull you hair out of that Ponytail and you'll look like the Ghost of The Last Road. Hurry up."

For a small woman you would never guess the strength.

"When was the last time you ate? Better yet, when was the last time you had a drink?"

Gajeel walked in the room. "I can almost smell your distress from m-" he looked at me. "Oh Shit." He ran back out. I looked at myself.

"Do I look that bad?"

"YES!"

Wendy walked in with all her distress. "Who is this, Levy-san?"

"Its Cana!"

Well Damn. I don't feel like anythings wrong with me. Other than puking every couple of seconds. "You blood is ridding itself of the alcohol bit by bit but its causing a little less to go to the digestive system in which the acid levels raise like a normal drug induced Hangover. You just have so much its been doing lots of work, Okay."

I nodded. "Gajeel. May I ask that you bring Cana a well-balanced meal. Tell Kinana I need it."Levy asked. "And I'm not talking about some Iron and a Chicken breast."

He did that weird laugh and left.

"What's going on, now?"Wendy asked. With a hand on her hip like she was My mother. She Is planning on being the Nurse here. Like what Porscula or Porsulcia or whatever her name is, does for us sometimes but instead Wendy will be here with the guild all the time.

"Well. Like. Sunday. When I refused that drink it gave my body outage so I just started puking everywhere. Yesterday I didn't eat Anything. I couldn't get out of the bathroom because of my headache and everything. Then I scrounged up what I could this morning and drank a shot of Brandy. Ended up back in that bathroom. So Then I wanted to see Mira and so I did. No one noticed when I walked in."

"Good Golly. Something about Parties."Levy muttered.

Wendy suddenly perked. "So When are you going to start drinking again?"

"I . . . . Don't know."I said. Wendy just smiled. Somethin' bout Nurses . . Gajeel walked in. With an quick meal is what I call it. I finished it in like 5 seconds.

"Well, then. You look a little better. With some rest and healthy eating habits we can get you looking like normal. You can-"

"Push pause for a second." Levy said. She took the ponytail out. She had to stand on a stool ofcourse. She pulled the hair out of my face but let it stay down in the back.

"See. That looks much better. Now continue."Levy said getting off the stool. Wendy continued. "Go back downstairs now."

"Aye, Sir!"I said walking towards the door. I was still hungry so I decided to stop by the Bar.

"Hello, . . Cana-san?" Lisanna said surprised. "Yeah. I want um. Let's see."I looked around at food choices that other people had. Natsu was eating a chicken on fire. Looked good. Lucy had a strawberry milkshake. Hmm. Romeo had spaghetti. He looks like the type. Gray was in the ice cooler. Food. Focus on Food. I told myself. I saw someone else with a salad and another with a burger. That seems to be enough. "I want whatever Natsu is eating but I want to eat it without the fire, a blueberry milkshake, spaghetti, and a salad. A'Ight."

Lisanna went to the back. I thought for a while. What am I going to do? Mira started it! She's the one who made me refuse the drink in the first place. Hopefully she'll be better soon. Link sat beside me. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just chilling. Waiting on my order."

He nodded. Kinana asked him if he wanted Anything. He ordered a Blanches. Blanches is a popular Alcoholic beverage that is made by a Rich Group in the mountains. Its good. Has a beer/ martini/ liquor kinda taste.

"Great Choice."He nodded along with me. "Hey, let me go use the restroom real quick. Can you tell her to just leave it here?" I nodded. Our orders came at the same time about a second or two after he left. I told her to leave it there and started chowing. By the time he came back I had finished the salad and spaghetti and was starting on the chicken.

I tore off a piece. "Did you have a good pee?"

He looked confused at my question. I took a large bite of the chicken while he stared at me. He looked at the two plates on the side. "I don't think I have ever seen Cana eat this much."

Jesus. Control your magic, boy.

"Actually. I think this is the first time I've seen her eat over just a Chicken leg." Kinana said.

"I haven't Ever seen her eat. I've only seen her drinking." A little boy said. His name is Threat Teboin. "Its Te-Bo-In, right kid?"

The kid nodded. I got on his level with my chicken. "I'm not Drinking at All until MiraJane gets better."

"Ms. Mira?"

"Yep."

I heard Natsu in the background. "Hold up. Is she Serious?"

I took a chunk out of the chicken and stuck it in his mouth before he could ask a million questions about it.

I stood. "Yes! I'm not Drinking until Mira is all better."

* * *

This one wasn't all that humorous but I have plans for the next few. With Erza. Or Jerza. Geheh. I love my Wendy. She's so swag. Lol. I should make her character rounder then. Thanks for Reviews and Likes. Smileys.


	8. Chapter 7

**Let's Recap- The beginning Chapter 6**

"I'm not Drinking at All until MiraJane gets better."

"Ms. Mira?"

"Yep."

I heard Natsu in the background. "Hold up. Is she Serious?"

"Yes! I'm not Drinking until Mira is all better."

* * *

I got the exact opposite affect from what I got when I refused a drink. The guild was going Crazy. Wakaba in particular was on his knees crying. "Who am I going to drink with then besides this Old Idiot." He said pointing to Macao.

"I'm not an Idiot, you're an Idiot."

They started fighting. Need I say more about that?

"Gajeel!"Wendy came from upstairs, Smiling big. "Hand me the Money!"

He pulled out his wallet, sulking. "I told you not to do it. She's always right." Levy said from behind Gajeel. "Whatever."

He pulled out bill after bill. How much did they bet on this? Wendy smiled and curled the money in her hand. "Thank you."

God Damn girl.

"Cana-san. You're supposed to stay the same throughout these kind of things. Your character is always supposed to be One Thing. How could you change it like that."Lucy whined.

I finished off the milkshake and started eating the chicken again.

Slicia(Slice-ia) Teboin carried her younger brother on her back. "So what if she's like that for a Month?" She has a tendency to be So negative sometimes.

"Then I guess I will be sober for quite a while"I said grinning. She picked up a smile as well. I Love this girl. Threat grinned. "Cana-san, that chicken was real good. Can I-?"

I gave him the rest of it. He looked happy. Vernon Lyuk, (**Luke**) strided towards me. I could already tell by his look that he wanted something to do with me. He's Loke's replacement. The new playboy of Fairy tail. I can't stand him. Hate his guts. I noticed Slicia also tense. I'm not the only one. His green eyes and white hair stood out. Apparently he's Elfman and The other Strauss' cousin. He used to live in the mountains somewhere.

"Cana!"He ended with that accent that lifted everything at the end. "This new thing is really puffing you. Which isn't my style because I like every girl just the way they are. You shouldn't try and change yourself for others."

He sleeked closer. "But I must say. Your Ass is lookin-"

He didn't even get to finish because I swiveled around and dominated over his face. His body hit the floor-face First-with gusto. "Apparently your hits are better as well."Smoke seemed to flow out of his head.

Slicia was astonished. Threat was too focused on the chicken to even take notice.

"That was almost a Lucy kick!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy glared.

That shut him up.

I walked away from the crime scene. Slicia stopped me.

"I wanted to talk to you."

We went to a small table. "I wanted to ask you to take care of Threat for a Day and a Night."

I was surprised. She would actually let her brother be taken care of by someone else.

"Its not something I would do normally. I would ask the other lady. Ms. Mira to help me out but she can't in her predicament. I'm going on a mission tomorrow with Romeo and Wendy. Its not one I can take him on and you're the only one I feel I can trust right now."

I sighed. She looked alarmed. "I can Pay You! If that's what you want. I'll be back on Thursday morning. Or late afternoon at the latest. And we'll leave early morn.

"A'ight. I will."

She looked delighted. "Really?!"

"Yes. But when you get back I want to let you meet a talk to a lot more people. There's more trustworthy people like Laki, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, -"

She cut me off. "Juvia is the one like Me, right?"

I nodded. "So Cana-san is going to be my Sis for a day."

I nodded again. "Yep. We'll have fun. Okay." He came over and hugged me. I almost fell over.

"Why didn't y'all come to the wedding yesterday?"

She looked down. "We felt like we weren't going to fit in and-"

"Its never like that at all. If you have this." I pointed to her side where her Fairytail mark was. "You're connected with All the rest of us and we stick to our Nakama's. If Vernon was getting killed by bandits I would still go help him if I could. Mainly because of this-"I pointed to my mark. "But also because I have the idea set Here" I pointed to my heart. She nodded.

"Great. You get it. I on the other hand have to go catch up on sleep for a fun day tomorrow."

I smiled at the exit. Then remembered I need to go Grocery shopping. Let's do that First.

* * *

My cart had a bunch of simple stuff. Microwaveable meals, eggs, sandwich stuff. I can cook but I see no point when I'm not hungry most of the time. I went to a section that said convenient.

I picked up some little things and shook 'em. It seems that you put them in water and it made water taste like juice or lemonade. I got a couple of kinds of that. I passed the alcohol aisle. Damn. "Che"

A shadow appeared over my cart. I looked up. "What're you doing here?"

"*hic* I got lost and *hic* I guess I landed in the right place."

I scowled. Wrong place at the wrong time. I tried to remember his name but it never surfaced. I continued down the aisle he followed me. I walked a little faster. He followed along. I turned. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not."

He grabbed a bottle of Blanches out of the cooler. I kept walking.

He followed again. I'm starting to get pissed. I turned and glared.

"Now I am.*hic*"

Hic. Hic. Hic. Is that all he does. Kami-sama. My stomach started getting all queasy again.

"Eh.*hic* You ain't lookin' so good."

I walked towards the restrooms. He followed. A little boy looked at us while holding his mothers hand. "Mama! That how you and papa look when he did somefing bad!" The woman looked disturbed at his observation. She wasn't the only one. I stopped at the door. "Hold this."

He took it. I went in the bathroom. Hopefully he'll get bored and leave. I went in a stall and put a card on the floor. Stepping in my own bathroom was a relief just not the puking part as soon as I got to the toilet. I brushed my teeth and went back through the card. Great. Nobody was in here still. I decided to wash my hands again to make it look normal, I guess. I walked out. "Why Are You Still Here?!"

He looked down from his beer. That he was slowly diminishing. In the store. "*hic* Did it never occur to you that I was Seriously lost? What great hospitality*hic*"

Some rocker lookin' guy was staring at us. I grabbed his arm and led him away. Why can't all men be somewhat like the Trimens?

"That is very rude. To drink in the store before paying."

"Speaking of paying. I forgot my wallet."

I glared at him. Going to the register I took my wallet out of my purse. The woman at the register smiled at us. I paid after I rung up the items.

"Let me carry the bag, babe." He smiled at me crookedly. The woman behind the register had a heart attack and fainted it seemed like.

"Look what you did! Hey!"I tried to catch the unconscious woman.

* * *

I walked out. What an adventure.

You could hear the screams inside. The more I heard them the more I got pissed off. The more the word couple came out from between screaming lips. I've got to stay away from this guy. I gave him the eye. "You Owe me."

He gave me that crooked smile again. And kissed me.

This isn't like one of those moments when the sun is at the evening stage and the music plays in the background. It was the moment when the ocean goes about 15 feet up the cliffs, the wind blows in the background, and my face looks like this.

O.O

I pulled back and beat the shit out of this guy.

"You said I owe You. I figured we had an equal exchange." Is what he said as an explanation when I stopped and came back to Earth. As if they were of equal worth. Son of a Bitch is just as bad as Vernon! I whipped out a card. Loving the card transport. This time I was on the bar.

"Is my Father here?"

Natsu looked up. "He left this morning."

I smiled and tightened my grip on his neck. I also like my new strength. I threw him to the ground. "Don't pull that Shit again."

Lucy and Levy stood abruptly at his state. "What'd he do?!"

I scowled. "Sounds like someone needs a Drink."

I was there in a split second. "You better be lucky I consider all alcohol precious. Even the kind I can't drink." Natsu gulped. The bottle was just over his head. Fire whiskey.

I let out a heavy sigh. Then I stalked out. I didn't bother look in the alley today. No distractions. Maybe I can finally get some sleep.

* * *

"What did she do?"

"What did You do?"

I lifted my head. *hic* and just grinned.

"Hey. I personally think we found a little someone for our Favorite drinker." The sister of the Barmaid said. At least I think she was the sister. *hic*

The pink headed dragon slayers mate agreed. "Yeah. I do as well."

The iron slayer guys mate sweat dropped."You guys need to really stop trying to take Mira's job."

I decided it would be a good time to interrupt.

"Does anyone know where the station is? *hic*"

One of the idiot old men spoke. "You could have got a card map from Cana but as you can see. I don't think that'll be happening."

The other Barmaid gave me a small scale map. She kept saying everything with Kina at the end. huh?

"You comin' back to visit us? That was a great show yesterday as well."

*hic* I closed one eye at a flash assault. "Just for future references." I raised a brow at the silver haired bar maid. They all seemed to gather for some reason.

I walked out.

Yeah. I'll be Back.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of Birds. No. That's not birds. Birds is what you usually hear. I hear screams. Or yelling. I sat up. What is that? I rubbed my eyes and put my feet to the ground. A card. Erzas face. And she's yelling at Me.

"Erza?"

"I knew you could hear me! Listen."

"Listen to What?"

I suddenly realized that this wasn't my card. It was a store bought card that had wings. . . . ?

"I need a favor. And you owe me one."

I knew it. I've put myself in danger. I suddenly remembered. "Oh. Shit!"

"I'm supposed to take care of Threat today!" I turned to look at the clock. I have 30 minutes. I sighed. "Hey! Are you listening?!"

I wasn't. Obviously. "What?"

"I need for you to go into my room. And get something that I was supposed to give someone today."

Oh dear."I have to watch a kid today, though."

"Let me see him."

"Well, let me get dressed and you can explain more details on the way. We've got to stop by the guild first."

"Hurry. I've only got an hour of free time myself."

I went to the bathroom. What a Great way to start a new day.

I entered the guild with the interesting card floating above my shoulder. Slicia and the others were already there. I went over to them.

"Is that Erza?"

"Yes it is, Romeo. Where's your idiot Act-a-like?"

"Oh. Him and Lucy went to the mountains for their Honeymoon."

"Really!"

"I would have thought they would go somewhere warmer."

"No. Not like mount Hakotobe or. Wherever y'all went. Like a hot springs on the side of a mountain. Though I'm not sure it was actual Hotsprings." I told Erza.

"Hi Slicia." Erza greeted. "And Wendy."

"What about me?!" Threat exclaimed. "And hi Threat."

"Umm. Hello." Slicia said. Obviously not used to it yet. I smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Stop being so Tense. Relax." I whispered in her ear. Wendy who heard also pitched in. "Don't worry, Cana. Hopefully we can get her Fairyed up on our trip."

Slicia's head went down a bit. I flicked it back up. "Don't get too down." I wanted to say something else but I couldn't think of the right words. "And make sure to keep yourself in Check." Threat said. There we go. I grabbed him and pinched his cheeks.

"Cana."

I picked him up. Kids like 7. Or 8 but whatever. Maybe he's 6. Someone told me when I met them.

"Y'all have 10 minutes until departure. Do y'all wanna leave early or what?"

"The quicker the better."Romeo said.

"Speaking of quicker. Who will be taking care of Mira if Wendy is coming here."

"We worked that out. Because we already agreed on the mission a few days ago we couldn't take it back so I have Grandine staying in my room. I asked the owner and she said it was okay. Are you okay with it Erza?"

"Of course."

Oh yeah. I forget that Wendy still lives in that girls dorm. I used to live there. When I was younger. After I started drinking that changed. I started towards the door. "Guess what, Threat."

"What, sis."

"We're going on an Adventure!"

"Bye!"Threat gave his last wave as we parted way.

"Hey sis. Where're we going?"

"To the girl on the Cards house."

"Ohkay. That's Ezra!"

"No. Its Erza."

"Oh. Sorry Girl on Card."

Erza laughed. "So this is the deal. I told you the way in and what to look for but its going to a man named Vincent Lyuk."

That . . . Sounds So Familiar.

"He lives in Central Magnolia. The rich looking Condo's. Near the-"

"I know where you're talking about."

"Jellal!"Suddenly the lacrima went out. "What happened to Card Girl?!" Threat asked.

"I don't know, Threat."

He took it in his hand and shook it. "Don't do that."

We walked for a while and then it came back on. Erza was on the screen. Granted, I never failed to notice that she had on less clothes. "You A'ight there, Erza."

"Yes. I'm fine."

"So Erza. You never did tell me where you and Jellal were at."

"We went on a mission. We're on an island somewhere. We finished the job a long time ago but we still have two days left that we paid for so I'll be here for two more days."

"Was it S-class?"

"Goodness it shouldn't have been. All we did is defeat monsters and fix the town up."

I was tempted to ask what type of monsters but I had a feeling they'd be fully out of my level. And I'm comfortable right here.

"Okay. Now all you have to say is These are the Papers you needed from Titania."

"A'ight. I can do that. You already explained the rest. You get to your meeting. You could totally be one of those high up thingies. After I'm sure you and Jellal can Play plenty."

Erza flushed Scarlet. Haha. I could hear Jellal in the background asking if she was okay. Then running to catch her. He looked at me. "Something tells me . . . "

"Somethings probably right."

"He's naked!" Threat pointed it out. He didn't have on a shirt. "I always wondered what Mystogan looked like-"

"Okayy. We need to go. I think she was talking about calling later. Yeah. Okay, Bye." He turned it off. I stuffed it in the book-bag Threat had on. "You like my book-bag. It has FairyTail on it!"

I smiled. "I wanna walk." He slid down and we held hands.

"You know, you're going to be really tall."

"Like Really Tall. Like Laxman!"

"Laxman?"

"Yes. Pinkie told me about him. He's really tall. And shoots lightning. And he's also like Me and big sis."

Well. At least he didn't say Blondie for Laxus. 2nd generation. "His name is Laxus. And he's a Dragon-Slayer. Like you and Slicia."

"Okay. Pinkie said that word too."

"Pinkie's name is Natsu."

"Oh. I always wondered."

I smiled. He knew Natsu's name.

"There it is! The place we're going. Right up ahead."

"Its Pretty." He grinned. "Race you there!"

He started running and I soon followed.

Threat passed the test to get in. Only because he was a small, innocent, and untouched child. The only thing he could really be qualified for though is small. He isn't innocent to those he has killed. Or the untouched. More blood has been on his hands than mine. And he knows this. As soon as the owner left I gave him a hug.

" 'S okay. You won't have to another thing like that."

He said nothing. I picked him up again. I hate the fact that their mother did this to them. Before long we entered a hallway. This was the one that Erza told me about. I set him down.

"Okay. Threat. In the next few seconds we're going to be in a highly dangerous situation. Whatever you do, Stay Calm. The only reason you need to use your magic is if we somehow end up in life threatening position."

"Well. If its Highly Dangerous. You could be in a life threatening position just going in"

He has a point.

"Well. Just try not to use it unless you really Really feel you need to."

"Okay, sis." I took his book-bag and adjusted it to fit my back.

"Sis, you look stupid."

I grinned. "For your safety Dear."

We began walking. I heard things fling behind us. Probably all kinds of axes and scalpels.

"What's that sis?"

"Nothing. Don't look back."

"Okay. What about that?"

In front of us was a spider.

"Its blind and deaf. Scoot around it. That one's for Natsu."

"Pinkie"he said.

I guess that's just Natsu's name.

The wall suddenly turned. I jumped in with Threat and rolled.

A spike came out of nowhere.

A gas started spreading. Threat started laughing. Laughing gas. Really Erza. That ones probably for Juvia. She can't handle laughing all, too well. Especially the fact that its gas. I was probably laughing right now. Erza said after the laughing gas is. . . Snap. I pulled out the card. And sat it down. Grabbing Threat, we quickly got on the. Card.

"Wow. Its a flying card."

"Uh huh."

I looked down over the edge. It was strawberry colored. The floor. The color of her cake but it looked like a milkshake or slushy.

"That looks good. Can we go get some?"

"No! Are you crazy?"

"No! I'm Thirsty!"

"You can't drink that!"

"But it looks so good."

This is probably just for Gray. Frozen drink Syndrome. Especially after all that laughing. Let's see. Next is for Mira. I think.

It was a wall. 'If you venture past this wall without my consent I will tell a Certain Somebody, about your Current, Recent, and Past obessions. Don't worry. I'm perfectly prepared.'

"What does that mean, sis?"

"She's knows secrets about Mira, the one who's sick. This is a pretty legitimate threat, though."

"Its a threat?"

"Mm-hmm. It doesn't apply to us though."

I don't see how Erza got all of this stuff here in the first place. We walked out from behind the wall.

"Does Erza like someone?" What an off the top question! I looked at Threats face.

"Yes. She likes the guy from on the card."

"The Naked guy."

"He just didn't have on a shirt. He had on pants dear."

"Oh. I thought he was Naked. So Erza likes Card-boy. They are Together."

"Umm. No. They Want to be. Well, Actually, no one knows if they are."

"I . . I don't understand. Sis told me we were made because Someone liked Someone. She said that most Humans were made that way."

Birds and the Bees. He wants me to explain The Birds and The Bees.

"Maybe you should wait until you get older to learn this stuff."

"See that's what Sis said but If I don't know I'm bound to ask the wrong person and be messed up. Like Romo's Dad and his friend."

"Romeo, Threat. Romeo. And you're right. Maybe I Should. To some extent."

Let's see. . . The hallway was quiet. I stopped. "Its like this. People like each other. And if nothing stops them, they become a couple. Like Pinkie. You know Pinkie just got married."

"Uh-huh. That's what Slicia said."

"That's when they make it official that they're together. Do you get it?"

He nodded. "But sometimes Like with Erza, something stops them from getting together. Jellal, that's the name of the guy she likes, is a criminal being hunted down by the government."

"That's bad. He is Supposed to be In Jail."

"Yes, but it was never His fault. He actually was taken over by the Really Evil guy. His name is Zeref. Natsu can tell you more about him."

I sat criss cross apple sauce." Threat do you know what a Kiss is?"

"Umm. No. What is that?"

I kissed his cheek. "Like that."

"Oh. Sis used to do that to me all the time. To make me calm down. When we used to . . "He trailed off.

"I know. Its okay. That is what couples do. Except they do it on the lips. Its considered an act of Love. Or affection. Affection just means they appreciate you, that usually means a kiss on the cheek."

"Okay." He took this new knowledge in.

"Then if when they feel to much love they do the horizontal tango."

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Sis. I know that's not true. What is it?"

"I'll teach you when we get out of here. Okay. For now, we've got to finish the mission."

"Okay!"

I got up and we continued. The last was a wall of iron. Gajeel. It was probably poisonous. I simply moved it out of my way and passed the large books. Then last but not least the last test.

"Welcome to Erza's room. The question is What is the name of Lucy Heartfilia's first Lover?"

"Layla Heartfilia."

"You Pass. Congratulations. Erza's room awaits."

"What is a lover? Isn't that the same thing as-"

"A couple. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Wife and Husband. Mister to Mistress."

"But. Layla is a girls name. Wouldn't her Lover be Pinkie?"

"Oh. So you know Lucy."

"She's the one Pinkie married right?"

"Yes. A lover can mean Anyone you love. As well as being in a couple."I grinned. "But some Girls do that with other girls too. We call them lesbians."

"A Lezbean?"

"Yep"

"That can't be true."

"Yes, it can."

"No it can't. Women don't get with other women. That's . . That's. Eww"

"Mm-hmm but some do it. I'll show you its possible."

"Fine. Its probably not."

"I keep telling you it is."

This is the weirdest argument I have ever had with someone. I giggled. Her room was large. Of course it was. This is Erza now. It was more Royal looking than all. "Woahh."

Her room of armor was in other rooms. And her office was to the side. I quickly exited the bedroom and went there. It was just like she said. I opened it to make sure. Just like she said. Vincent Lyuk was written on the front page. I grinned. "This is it. Now we're going to have to deliver these papers."

My stomach growled.

"After we eat. Are you hungry, Threat."

"Always!"

I grinned. He's so much like Natsu. Or Pinkie. Now to get out of here. "Common Teboin."

"Okay! Can we play?"

"I would rather not play with Erza's things. She's the one who set out all of those traps."

He giggled."We got through them didn't we."

I'm starting to think he's been hanging around Gajeel too much. Or Levy. They've both been relatively evil lately.

Thankfully. Going back was normal. Just a normal hallway but I took no chances and used the flying card.

I put the papers in his backpack and adjusted it back to his back. After saying goodbye to the owner we left.

"So where should we eat, Threat?"

"We should eat-"

"Don't say In the guild. We should actually eat somewhere outside of the guild."

"Okay. . But I don't know anywhere besides there."

Since we were holding up people on the sidewalk I went over to the bench and sat.

"Okay. How about we start at a different approach. What would you like in your tastes right now?"

"Hmm. Give me a second to think on that." Threat said trying to look serious. He's so cute. Both him and Slicia.

Cutest little turds. I smiled. The sky was a clear blue. The color of a bleached ocean almost.

"Doesn't the sky look like a pool?"

He looked up. "That's what I want?"

"Eh?"My focus went back to his face.

"Sushi!"

Hmm. Naice choice. "I know the perfect place. They sell sushi and barbeque. They have the best meat sticks I have ever tasted."

"Meat stick?"

"I don't know the real word but I think its something with a 'K'. Oh well. I'll carry you so you don't get lost."

"But I want to walk."

"You can walk when you get closer and crowds thin out."

Thankfully, the restaurant was only about 5 blocks down. Mostly

Away from the crowds. By the time we got to the 4th I let him down to walk.

"Hey sis. Do you like to Drink?"

"Yes, I do"

"So why aren't you drinking?"

"Number 1, I'm taking care of you. Number 2, I don't like to be in a serious situation drunk. I have been doing it so long I can think rationally while drunk and remember everything the next day."

"My body decided it wanted to let the alcohol drain from my system. A friend of mine suggested I should have these days more often so I can keep my body healthy and drink happily at the same time."

"Your friend sounds Wise. Is she in the guild?" I shook my head.

"No wonder." My jaw dropped. He shrugged. "What? Its true! Most of the guild is a little on the stupid side. I asked Icey and Pinky what 6 divided by 3 is and Pinky answered with Chicken and Icey answered Slushy."

I laughed and rubbed his brown hair. When we arrived we were welcomed. We sat in a circular booth. Threat said he felt like he was Supah-Special in the restaurant. The waitress was a regular. Her name was Lea.

"Do you have a son, Cana?"

"No, he's my brother. Can you tell?"

"Of course, you look Just alike. What would you like?"

"Can you give us a few minutes? This is a first time here for him."

"Seriously. As much as you're here. Okay. I really recommend the spicy Kabobs and the Tuna. By personal experience. They have this new thing called a French Lamb kabob. Its good too but not their best. Especially since this is more of a Fish type restaurant."

I nodded. "A'ight"

"I'll be with you in a little bit."

"Thank you."

She seemed to really look at Threat.

"Aww. He's die hard cute. What's his name?"

"Threat."

"Ohh. A Bad boy! That's so cute. Let me go before the manager yells at me again. You're welcome, Threat."

Threat looked at the kids meal chart half-heartedly. I grinned.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure we'll have Breakfast but we'll have to compromise for dinner so go ahead and get a big meal. Okay."

"Really!"

I nodded. He got some sushi and a side of kabobs. I ordered the spicy

Kabobs, much to Lea's excitement. Then I got two brownies and ice cream just for dessert.

"Oh, and for drinks."

"Umm. I want Lemonade." Threat said. "I want Strawberry Lemonade."

"I change! I want was sis just ordered."

"How about a small order of that tropical fruit punch on the side."

"No margarita, no siesta, no alcohol?"

"Yep. I'm sober at the moment and plan to until a dear friend of mine comes out of a coma."

Threat nodded. Lea gasped. "You wouldn't be talking about MiraJane Strauss would you?"

I nodded. "Oh my goodness. My best wishes. Let me feed you starving children."

"So when are you going to show me if what you said is true."

"When Slicia gets back."

"Okay."

Thank goodness. I'm so glad he forgot about the horizontal tango.

The food was great and Threat said he felt like the women with the really big stomachs. Every time I thought about it I chuckled to myself. Lea spent most of the time fretting over Threats cuteness. We quickly transported home to put down the left overs then back to the restaurant. Lea held the card in her hand patiently as we told her. She said my magic really is one of the most interesting then scurried off to take an order.

She's a hyper lady. I've never seen someone with graying hair That energetic. Not even Macao and Wakaba.

We entered the apartment complex. I went to the right number. It said Lyuk in front of it and apparently they had the Whole Floor to themselves whoever the Lyuk family was.

The elevator was a little different than most. It was the shape of a cylinder. It was pretty though. Made of a colored glass in a strip at the top and the rest was clear. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone afraid of heights. I didn't dare look over the side afraid I would be a victim of 'height in motion' sickness. Knocking on the door I saw the face and immediately swore inwardly. Vernon Lyuk. I Knew that name sounded familiar.


	10. Chapter 9

**Let's Recap- The beginning Chapter 7**

We entered the apartment complex. I went to the right number. It said Lyuk in front of it and apparently they had the Whole Floor to themselves whoever the Lyuk family was.

The elevator was a little different than most. It was the shape of a cylinder. It was pretty though. Made of a colored glass in a strip at the top and the rest was clear. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone afraid of heights. I didn't dare look over the side afraid I would be a victim of 'height in motion' sickness. Knocking on the door I saw the face and immediately swore. Vernon Lyuk. I Knew that name sounded familiar.

She had to have tricked me. Erza. Erza. Erza!

"Oh Cana! Did you come to hit me in a pleasurable manner."

"Its Lulu!"Threat exclaimed.

"What?!"I almost yelled.

"He said to call him Lulu."Threat explained.

Lyuk. He probably can't pronounce it right.

"Vernon. Who is that? Someone you know. I need to get rid of these tickets."

"Ah. I'm here to deliver papers to Vincent Lyuk."

Someone pushed Vernon-or Lulu- out of the way. A man that looked similar to Vernon came into sights. He was tall. Taller than Laxus. About Elfmans height but he wasn't buff. He had the same muscularly lean look as Vernon, the same auburn ponytail as Vernon, the same slightly scruffy jaw, the same hazel eyes, and an amazing jawline. Better than Vernon.

"I'm in love!" I exclaimed. Touching my heart on emphasis.

"You are?!"I could hear Vernon in the background. Vincent on the other hand was surprised as hell.

"You always do this to me. She's known me forever and then she sees you and its like-"

"I'm gay." He dropped the bomb. Was I expecting this to happen? No. Was my mind phased by that one? Quite a bit.

"Need time to think and accept. That's A'okay with me."

"Naah. I don't have problems with gays. It's just those hermaphrodites I'm worried about. Like, what bathroom do they go in and how do they. . . . Do stuff."

He laughed aloud. "I like you and I love your outfit. Hey little man. What's your name?"

Threat looked way up. "Threat."

He took hold of my pant leg. "Hey, is there two Lulus?"

Vincent laughed. "Lulu. Brother. You're so pathetic. I guess that was a way to get girls to see you like kids and attract them more."

I laughed. Threat was obviously confused.

"I'm so rude. Do come in. Welcome to the home of the Lyuk's."

It was beautiful. Like an antique Japanese style home. The couches were green and the walls white. The view was spectacular.

"Sis, The wall is clear! I don't feel any wind."

I grinned. "It's a window."

"It's Big." Threats hand went around the room. I bet it was compared to the room that they're mother had them in. I grinned and took a seat. "You Lyuk's are Loaded! That's probably why Erza has connections with y'all. Hey, um, you're Vincent Right?"

The taller Lyuk nodded. "Would you like any refreshments?" He said standing. "Tea. Sake."

"Nah! We just came from a Restaurant. I'm full as a tic. Well, unless Threat wants something . ."I looked at Threat. Threat looked to Vernon. Then to Vincent. And back to Vernon. And Back to Vincent. His eyes lingered on Vincent for a while then his eyes went to Vernon. Before he could go back to Vincent, I touched his shoulder. "Let me Explain, Threat. This is Lulu." I pointed to Vernon. "He goes to our guild. He is the one you know." I pointed to Vincent. "This is the guy we're delivering this" I waved the envelope about. "to. Okay. They are Brothers. Or is it Twins?"

I looked to Vernon. "Brothers. I'm the youngest."

"Okay. Do you understand now?" He nodded his head slowly. "Okay" That didn't sound convincing. "So do you want anything?"

"I want ….. A celery stick." Vincent was confused. "A celery stick?"

Vernon put a hand on Threats forehead. "This kid must me sick. He asked for A Vegetable. What kind of kid asks for Vegetables? Actually forget this. I can't tell if he has fever. Lets go to the hospital. He picked him up and walked away. Vincent grabbed a hat.

"Where are you going with my brother?"

"I feel a very demonic aura, brother."

They stopped. "I thought we were taking him to the hos-"

"I didn't see you ask me. Lulu."I answered Vernon.

"What a menacing Aura!" Vincent said clapping his hands. Now I know why he's gay. Threat slid off of Vernon and ran back to me. The brothers resumed their positions.

"Do you have some celery sticks?" I asked. "Yeah but are you sure that's Normal? I mean like what is so good about a celery stick to a 7 year old."

"They are calming." Threat said matter-of-factly. I grinned. Then went on Protective mode.

"If he said it's calming, it's calming. And it's perfectly fine." Vincent backed away a bit. "I feel faint. I'll be back." we watched as Vernon slowly retreated the room.

"I guess I'll go prepare celery sticks. Umm. Turn on the Lacrima vision if you want."

"Okay." I said and he also disappeared. Threat kicked his legs.

"Hey sis. Is wanting a celery stick Really not normal?" I sighed and brought Threat into a hug. " Threat, I cannot change the past. As much as I would like to For you and Slicia but I can't. You cannot either. Those memories will forever haunt and plague you but Kami-sama gave us memories so we can even them out. I want you to even them out and be happy with that. You take the good and the bad and a mix it together. To make you. So Threat!" I took hold of his shoulders. "Make these memories good. " Threat nodded and hugged back. I Hate their mother for doing this to her own children. Vincent walked in with a plate of celery sticks. "There we go. Brother. Come here I need to speak with you." Threat ate the stick quickly. When they came back I suddenly remembered. "Oh yes. Here you Go!" I gave him the envelope. "Ah yes. Good thing you reminded me or I would've forgotten again."

He pulled out some rectangular paper. "These are tickets to the fair. It's perfect for for three."

"Three?"I asked.

"Yes. Please do go with Mr. Lulu and let me read this letter without my brother being a nuisance." I grinned. "Okay then. Common Lulu. "I walked over to the door with Threat in my hand. "Nice that I met another Lyuk." I walked to the door."Common Vernon." He grinned. "Sure."

"Oh!" I went back to Vincent."I meant to ask you earlier. Are you a member of Fairytail?"

Vincent gave a crooked smile. "That's what some of these papers are about. I'll have to go in and get the mark sometime."

"Okay! Umm. Try not to mention you're gay too much. If you let them assume and get to know you better it'll be much easier. Especially around Natsu and Gray."

"I've heard that name before. Yeah. He's the fire breather or whatever right?"I nodded. "I'll take your advice then Cana. Though I don't like hiding things from comrades. I think we can work something out though. Speaking of so where is Erza?"He asked.

"She's on a mission date with a very hot boyfriend."I said with Envy. Vincent also looked on with Envy. "I'm so jealous. Well, thanks for taking 'Lulu' off my hands. You're only in this for the park though aren't you?"

I grinned. "Yep. Hopefully I can ditch him along the way."

He laughed. "I really like you!" We shared a high five. After about 7 minutes of travel Vernon got held up by a group of girls. So me and Threat took the advantage and ran through the streets. It passed pretty quick though because now we stood looking at the vast park. We quickly entered and started with a roller coaster. Somewhere along the way Vernon showed up and was waiting for us. Threats hair was in a straight back fashion but his eyes showed pure joy and happiness. "That was fun Sis! I hope one day Slicia could ride it." Always with Slicia in mind. I smiled. "I'm sure we could go with your sister one day."

"You know, I'm really starting to believe the mother idea."

"Shut up Vernon."I said while straightening up Threats hair. We exited that building and I thought about what's next.

"Oi-"Vernon slid a hand through my hair. I looked at him. "You hair was messed up there."

A thump followed. I saw a few girls had flopped over with red faces. I glared at him then went over to help the girls. Threat was there before me. I could only grin at how good Slicia and I are raising him. After this incident we went to a haunted house. And after to the free is wheel and then the mini aquarium. Then the magic part of it. Fire and water mages had ice tigers running through rings of their choice. Threat jumped up and down to see everything.

"Look at the pretty Water. I didn't know magic could be so pretty!"My face darkened at his words.

Suddenly a man came by. "Ah. If it isn't a Teboin! I didn't know you had a sister older than your other. Where is The Water Harpy?"I turned to the thick man. His white hair and manly features were very prominent. My face went grim and I felt Threat squeeze my hand a little harder. "We are currently on vacation."

"Vacation. More like ran away like cowards. After that Swordsman came you and your sister ran like puppies. That's more like it. Speaking of so I wouldn't mind a little entertainment here. Why don't you go show them some real magic White Earth Dragon?"

"Don't you Ever. EVER!" I kicked him. In the face. He fell over the rail. I didn't bother helping him. "TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN. YOU RICH SON OF A BITCH LOW LIFE."

I carried Threat back to an empty hall. I set him down and got on my knees. "Threat?"

Threat was still in shock. His pupils were getting smaller. I shook him. "Threat!" He broke out of his trance. Tears started flooding his eyes . I pulled him in and let him cry on me. Threats sobs escalated. "Its okay. You don't have to worry about that now. It's all over." My comforting words seemed to help him calm down.

I heard running. At first I thought it was the police but I realized it was only one persons gait. I stroked Threat's hair.

Vernon saw us and immediately ran over. I only kept stroking as his sobs reduced to sniffles.

"I dealt with the police."

My head snapped over his way.

"I simply took out my sword and licked it with a blood thirsty look. Then I told them not to follow me."

I could imagine him doing that pose too. Except with less clothes that he had on currently.

"There's a really good children's palace in the building far off. They won't find us easily there and I'm sure there is something that Threat would like."

"Okay. Hold up." I lifted Threats face to mine.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and I dried his tears. I smiled and kissed him. On the lips. Vernon was freaking out.

"W- why are you k-k-kissing him?!"

"Shut up Vernon. I can do whatever I want with my brother."

I looked at Threat good. "Darling. Don't believe anything that man said. You remember what I said earlier. These will be good memories. You won't ever have to do something like that again. Not when I'm alive. Okay." I smiled.

Threat went into my open arms again. I love this kid. Vernon came and wrapped his arms around the both of us. When I looked at him tears were in his eyes.

"That was beautiful Cana-san. My wonderful wife and son. Before I could get a good slap in Vernon picked us up and headed out the window.

"Vernon. Lyuk. If you do. Not. Put me Dooooowwnn."He jumped across a building.

"This is kinda fun Lulu."

"Thank yo- " he hadn't reached the other side and we were falling. Not good. Before I could even let off a scream good he used his magic and we were a top another building.

"Goodness. Don't scare me like that!" Threat giggled at my antics. We went in the arcade/children's palace and immediately it was Threats favorite place. He played many games. While he was playing a game of hockey Vernon asked me something. "Umm. If you don't mind me asking. What is your relationship with Threat and Slicia really? How did you meet them?"

"Can't tell you without Threat or Slicia's permission. I'll ask him."

I was about to go get him when he suddenly popped out if nowhere.

"Hey. Threat."

"Does Lulu want to know? That's okay. I think I can trust him!"

Lulu grinned about a mile wide. " Thanks man."

" I came over here to ask if I can go in there" Threat explained. It was a balloon room. With balloons galore.

"Okay. Make friends dear. Don't do anything stupid. We'll never stray far. Me and the Lyuk grabbed some roller blades and began skating around.

"So it began a while ago when me and Mira went on a mission. There we went to a Carnival where they showed two people. One was Slicia- The Water Harpy. And Threat. The White Earth Dragon.


	11. Chapter 10

"So it began a while ago when me and Mira went on a mission. There we went to a Amusement park where they showed two people. One was Slicia- The Water Harpy. And Threat. The White Earth Dragon. We finished the mission early enough to have some time. I didn't think it was going to be that easy and neither did Mira. She did most of the work anyway."

I thought back. "The amusement park had magic tournaments. The place was huge and people came from all over. Threat and Slicia were the main entertainment. Trained to fight. Slicia is a water dragon slayer and Threat is a Earth Dragon slayer."

"But I thought the dragons left in-"

"I know. I will get to that. So Mira and I were both combuzzled and confused on the matter. We decided to research. It was spur of the moment. Maybe we could help our fellow Dragon Slayers out in finding the dragons. I decided to take a break from reading and drinking the next day and walked around town. Where I got to this bar. The bar was packed and there was an open alley door. I saw the two kids. Their mother slapped the girl for blocking her guard and getting hit in the fight. Then she looked at the younger an told him he was so small it was pathetic. And told him he was weak and couldn't even compare to his father."I avoided a small child as I skated. Suddenly I realized we were separating from each other.

"Oi. Grab my hand."He avoided a couple of falling kids and almost ran into the mother. I stopped a different kid from falling. He thanked me and moved along. "You're really good with kids." I raised a brow. I looked back to see Threat was in fact talking to a group of boys. Good. Vernon took my hand. We kept on skating.

"So their mother ridiculed them?"He asked. I shook my head. "It was much more than that. So I went in the pub and ended up following them." We passed the play place Threat was in. "They lived in a grand house. All the way on the other side of town But they didn't live in the house. They lived in a basement under it. Small and cramped. Even the servant quarters were bigger. So I went back and reported this to Mira who agreed that we should stay a while more. Of course being me I slipped in a transportation card while I was there. They had the games four days a week and those were odd days so I guess the next game was a Thursday so that was Wednesday. The next day we got to the games there was a big commotion. At one point in the fight Threat got thrown back against a wall. Painfully. MiraJane almost went into transformation but Slicia. Good god she was so pissed she created a a waterfall. From the waters of nowhere and froze it. Yes, with ice magic."

Vernon drew me in closer. "Just how powerful are these kids."

"I'm getting to that. So then Slicia saw that her brother was still fine but he was hurt so her magic went berserk. Snow magic started falling and icy winds had us chattering. Then she made an ice spear and tried to kill the person who threw Threat. They had to stop the whole fight because she had almost killed him. They say he came out with six broken or cracked ribs, no front teeth, a broken leg, his hip bone had to be replaced, and his spleen busted. It was a miracle his lungs and heart weren't ruptured."

"Good God!" He exclaimed. I continued. "They announced that they would then fight the Legendary Fire Demon. After research we found out that he could kill an Entire guild by himself within an hour. An Entire Guild. Including the master. Even with Slicia and Threat's magic levels they could never match up. So the next day I went to a pub and got more info on The Teboin Family."Vernon suddenly pulled me over and we spun around for a second before coming to a normal pace again. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and continued. "So then Mira and I came up with an Infiltration plan. We would pretend to be like our Rich and enter her home and get information on her. So we did. We were accepted in easy enough and we sat and talked to Ms Teboin and asked her about the games and her inspiration." He did the spinning thing again. "So she acted well enough. Telling us that they loved the outside world and want to be like their father- who she neglected to tell us his identity- we had tea and then met the children. She told us the weird names were their father's doing. The kids acted as normal. Then I went to the bathroom. Slicia was there. This is where our development was made. She knew we were of Fairytail. Especially with Mira's rep. and everything. She said she had always wanted to join a place where everyone was friends. Where her brother can play with normal children for once. She said there was no way to get out of their mothers grasp. So I promised her I would get them out and gave her a Lacrima vision recorder. I told her how to work it and to hide it until the time comes. When I came out. A maid came out and faked saying she needed to get with her studies. In the mean time Mira had found out how they had special trainers to come in and train them but that didn't explain the Dragon slayer part. Then we mentioned the Legendary Fire Demon and she said that hopefully they would be taken out before anything too bad could happen. Lying to our faces saying despite their fathers wishes she couldn't stand seeing them get hurt. After that we made our leave. Of course I again left a voice recording card under that couch."

"You must really like those things."

"I do. They're like nifty gadgets." I said patting my cards. "So I found out while listening that she invited their father to come on Saturday as their punishment and that she was going there then to give them the Other Half." We made a bridge for some passing kids. "It was then I realized just the amount of evil in that woman. She asked for the horse whip. So I guess you could Say-" I bent to go through the small bridge the kids allowed me. Never breaking stride I joined him again. "I decided to save the day. Lift up my shirt."

He raised a brow. "Are you crazy? Not in front of these kids." We went on the carpet again and then behind a wall. I lifted it myself. "Do you see Them? Even though she had already landed some hits on them. I took Three before Mira got there."

"Oh My God. You can even see the steel grooves. Can I touch them?"

"Yes." He did. The lashes were deep. A reminder of their mother. "I had them wrapped for a long time. When I took them off Levy gave me some kind of Balm that helped bring them back to my skin color."

"I don't see how I never noticed. You almost never wear a shirt."

"That's because you're always worried about what's over or under. Plus my hair covers half or it. Let's go Back." We went back to the floors. "I didn't actually escape though. I was supposed to with Threat but a maid stopped me. She threw me in their jail naked until Homura awakened. Homura, their mother, was named Anger but she should've been named Insane. I should've killed that woman." I barely missed a kid and skated a little closer to Vernon. "I think we might need to sit down for this." I said. He nodded and we went back behind the wall and took a seat. "So When she woke up she came to me and taunted me. Then she told me about Their powers. Her and her husband Hidoi were raised in the same manner. His name means cruel by the way. So they named their children Slicia as in Slice and Threat which is self explanatory. They wanted power through every means. Ones that were horrible. For Slicia they tortured mages into teaching her Ice and Snow magic. Then used a time manipulating technique to teach Slicia Water dragon slayer magic. It works out perfectly because Humans need water to live. Hidoi tricked the Dragon into doing it. After four years of learning and perfecting Slicia's magic Hidoi defeated the earth Dragon. You see they wanted the two to learn water and fire but the fire refused and the earth stood up for Igneel-"

"Igneel?"Vernon interrupted.

"Oh that's the name of the fire dragon. He taught Natsu dragon slayer magic."

"Ah. I forget we already have Dragon Slayers."Vernon said.

"Yeah. Well. Because the Dragon lost it was to teach the next child. So they wasted no time. While Slicia Mastered Ice and Snow magic Threat Teboin learned Earth Dragon Slayer magic. After Threat turned Five Hidoi meet the Black Fire Dragon. This dragon liked Hidoi for his Evil personality and accepted in his son immediately. They didn't train long but Threat has a split personality. When he is in danger or if Slicia is in danger he can become a killer. Red eyes and all. If you have ever seen Natsu when someone tries to hurt Lucy and or certain others you would say they Almost match but Natsu is sane when he's angry. Threat is not."

"You've seen it?"

I nodded. "I have. Unfortunately. It's involved with the story. They began working for the circus when they started talk on how the army was coming for their father so he left. No one knows that The Legendary Fire Demon was their father. That was her only act of protecting them after Hidoi entrusted her with raising them like he instructed. Every two years they learned a new magic. This year they learned Wind. Both of them. That crazy woman told me she killed her best maid for socializing with the wind mage."My fist clenched tightly. "After that she only laughed and said that the brother sister bond was too close and when she finds Slicia she will show her true pain. Pain that only makes a person more powerful. So Threat would fight Hidoi and Die so Slicia can become a weapon. Hounded for reality. That made me so Angry. It still does." I relaxed grinning. "I called her so many names and cursed her in so many different ways I don't think God made them All."

"After that I sat in despair. Hoping what could happen wouldn't. Praying that in all God's ways he wouldn't let this child die for his parents actions and stupid ideas. That night some woman came in with a slapper. After about an hour of it I was numb to it. I don't even remember the pain. All I could think about was the fact that that little boy would die and I would have no say. This body meant nothing to me on that note. I surrendered to all kinds of tortures. Somewhere along the lines Mavis visited me."

"How come I've never met this Famous Mavis?"

"She's a ghost. She comes to support in times of need. She came to me and I never thought I could do it but I did."

_"Cana-san. You can get out of those chains, can't you?"From my perch I looked at her like she was crazy. "Cana. Get out of those chains. It's almost time. I don't think I have ever done something for someone that isn't in Fairytail but my feelings are much like yours. I want to help these children. I dislike this feeling I have towards the whole Fighting thing anyway. After the Ecli-"Mavis stopped herself. _

_"The what?!"I asked hoarsely. _

_"Nothing." I grinned. "I agree."_

_I don't know where the strength came from but I tore the chains and bent the bars enough so I could get out of the cage. _

_"Let me lend you my power."_

_"Somehow. I don't think I'll need it." I said. She grinned. "Its for just in case then."_

"We ran together. Finding my cards was easy enough. Though my clothes were still gone. I used my emergency card clothes then we quickly disappeared into the twinkling sun using the transportation card I left in their room. I took the recorder card too. I'm surprised they never found it. So after that we got there to seen the worse possible. Hidoi had the place surrounded by fire. Threat was scared to death. Slicia smelling the smoke fought her way into the place. Through the flames Threat saw his sister being held back by some volunteer mages. Danger. Threat ate all of the fire made by his father and blew him away. In a millisecond he was to his sister. He killed every one of the men around. Not even caring what way the feel as long as it was away from Slicia. She had a head injury in her head. Blood streaked down her face in one rivulet and Threat literally screamed. Went crazy. Spitting fire everywhere. His father found this interesting and kept trying to hit him with fire but every time he did it Threat simply sucked it in and blew him back. His eyes went red and everything went black on his part. The world became hazy. Black Fire surrounded his body and everything that went near it burned. You see a black fire mage needs to things to control black fire. Rage. And the ability to eat another food slayer. So I told Slicia to help me save her brother. She made a ball. Starting it with Ice, then a thick layer of snow. Then wind and water. We penetrated his aura but it burned away pretty quick. I did the same thing I did a while ago and kissed him on the lips. He doesn't remember it though. I gave him a hug after that giving him comfort."

I smacked my lips. "Your sister is here, I am here, and people who will protect you with our lives are here. You don't have to do it. Hatred only follows with hatred.' " I leaned back. " I think I said something like that. The fire dwindling near his skin burned me but I ignored it. Suddenly a blast of Fire came. Slicia summoned Water pillars to stop it. MiraJane popped in front of us. She said. 'Fight me Fire Demon. Fight a real Demon' and turned into her most dangerous transformation. In which I was ready to jump outta there but Threat stopped me. And healed my burns. They learned it from that wind mage she was actually a water mage as well. She created a magic that healed with water. It was a beautiful process. They were truly good children. To have perfected it. After we came back Fairytail accepted in these two. Sheltered them as well. They still haven't quite smoothed the edges of Fairytail but I think they're both trying their hardest. Threat still has a phobia of Fire though. When Natsu challenged Slicia -like he does traditionally to every new person willing enough- he made his hand catch on fire and Threat had a panic attack. Therefore starting Slicia's weird dislike for All dragon Slayers of the guild. The only one she's really interested in that's even remotely like her is Juvia."

"That's...backwards. Most people stay the hell away from that woman due to her infatuation with Grey and socialize with the more interesting group. Team Natsu. "

"Totally true but she'll need them one day. Dragon Slayers have to go through many things. Including that horrible mating process Gajeel and Natsu went through and the one Wendy is About to go through. I can't help them with that. Oh and if you're wondering both of their parents are Under the jail. I can assure you that there will be no people of that manner that will survive my rath. Ever again."

"Calm down. Let's take a few more rounds of skating"

"Sure." I stood and dusted myself off while heading back out.

"Watch Out" He quickly moved my way knocking us both down. I shook my head after the landing and then noticed his hand on my boob. "Ge-"

"Is that-"

"Your hand-"

"On some place-"

"That it shouldn't Be?" Threat finished.

He stood with his new friends. He was tapping his foot too. With a hand on his hip and giving Lulu one of the nastiest looks on the planet.

He means business.

* * *

Lovely. This is All about My darling Threat and Slicia. They are based on characters in reality. Dear Souls. Ive been thinking about when I should let Mira come back. Slicia is coming back in the next chapter for sure though. Ive got plans for her. Lol. So hopefully I can get a chapter in Next week. Smileys


	12. Chapter 11

"As Men. We need to talk."

That's what they said before all if the boys disappeared with Vernon. I didn't really mind though I had ditched the skates and bought suckers for everyone. If only they would come back and eat them. I'm kind of tired of holding the Suckers.

"Hey sis. Let's go!"He grabbed my hand and we exited using the back door.

"Hey. What are you doing? Threat!"

He stooped. I followed.

"So what'd he say?"

"Oh you're embarrassed?"

"Of course you just told him my life story."He said smiling.

"I'm so glad you're healing. Well. He seemed to take it like a man. Didn't say much about it. Was surprised at the sheer power. I don't think he gets the fact that you aren't fully healed yet but overall I think it's good. Do you mind if he tells Vincent."

"Who's that?"

"His brother."

"How do you know he's gonna tell him?"

"Instincts."

"Does it matter?"

" Not really."

"Okay. That's fine."He said.

"I love you too dear."

I stood. "Okay darling. We're going back inside. Where's Vernon?"

"The guys are with them."

"I got Y'all some suckers." I said walking back to the back door. Threat was quick on my heels.

"I want mine now." I gave it to him.

"Dewishous" I grinned and held out the door for him. We entered the place yet again.

"Hey. Let's sneak out without Vernon."

" Fun."

We found those kids' parents and gave them the Suckers. Then we flew out. I saw the sun getting low. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel!"

So we did. "So Pretty!" Threat looked out the window to the sinking son. I looked behind me. Just a couple. I turned back around and my eyes widened. Just a couple alright. I recognized The blue hair. Making out with black hair. Well I'll be Damned.

"What are they doing?"

I blocked the view some. "Ah nothing."

"Are you sure? They look really close to me? Are they sleep?"

Sleep? I looked at him and realized he was pointing the other way. In the next was Elfman. And Evergreen. She appeared to be resting on his shoulders like a baby but...I know that ain't what's happening. I waved for her attention.

"It does look like she's tired doesn't she?"

She finally looked my way. I made a X with my arms and pointed to Threat. She blushed to the max.

"What happened? Why's she so Red?"

"Probably sun burn." Definitely a lie. If he wasn't so Small he would've caught that.

"Okay."

Ever disappeared behind the curtain of muscle.

"Hey. She must be sleepy too!"He looked my way.

I blocked the view. "No she's not."

What's up with the coupling?! It's too much. We got off of the thing and I stalked away from it. Vernon stumbled up to me.

"I was looking every-"

"And we were purposely avoiding you. Right babe?"

"Right!"

We left him standing there slack jawed." Let's go shoot deer!"

He was referring to the shooting both. I grinned. We won six bears together. Me four. Him two. Vernon came over at the perfect time to hold them. We went to the next stand. This time it a fallen ship game. For Slicia he won a dolphin, a whale, and a mermaid. Pretty bears. Then he said he was tired. I could only agree. We walked home with Vernon close behind. On the way we joined Gajeel and Levy. Levy winked at me, probably putting two and two together with Vernon. I snickered. As if! Getting closer to my apartment I got a little sketchy with him knowing where I live. It isn't too bad though. As long as he doesn't try and hide out here from his lovers. I picked up Threat, who was falling asleep. Arriving at my door I realized I was stuck.

"Hey Vernon. Can you grab my key out of my back pocket?"

"Whats up with your wanting me to touch you?"

He put the bears down. "It should be in the one without my cards." He lingered a little longer than necessary but he got the job done. I laid Threat down in bed.

"Wanna drink?"

"Sure. I thought you weren't drinking though?"

"I'm not drinking. I asked if You wanted a drink."

We went into the kitchen. "This place is like...A bar!"

"I know. 's like I want it." There was a knock on the door.

"Go answer it. It's probably Ever." He disappeared and I opened up a new bottle of Evers Favorite.  
"Hey."

I looked and realized it wasn't Ever But Gray. And Juvia.

"'Tsup."

"They ran out of the good stuff at the guild because only Mira knows the key."

"Do you drink Juvia?"

"Juvia only drinks occasionally and today she would rather not."

"Deemable. Whiskey?"I asked Gray.

"Iced please." I pulled out one of the large mugs and turned to the large barrel.

"You could totally be a bartender. Do you have champagne?"

"Yes. I do." I pulled a bottle off of the top rack. I poured some in a glass and gave it to him.

"Y'all are welcome but Teboin is sleep in the room."

"Did you two have fun today?"

"Yep. We did a chore from Erza. Met another Lyuk. Went to the amusement park."I made two sugar rimmed glasses.

Juvia thought about this."Another Lyuk. As in-"

"Yes, I have a brother."Vernon interrupted.

"You have a brother? Is he a member?"Gray asked.

"Nope."The doorbell rang. That's not Ever either. "I got it."

The door opened to Max and his girlfriend and new member, Xena.

"Hi Xena. Nice to meet you."

"You as well. I've come to explore the Legendary Cana."

"I'm legendary now. Awesome!"

I let them in. Xena is beautiful. Taller than average, average chested, far skinned. She had black hair an black eyes. She absolutely did not seem right for Max yet they were The perfect couple. Max looked different now. With even darker hair and a goatee thingy. I think he was going for a Gildarts look when he did that. His darker hair now in a loose ponytail.

"What do you want dearies?"

"I heard you make amazing bloody Maries."Xena said.

" I want Scotch."Max is so simple.

Do I have ingredients for a bloody Mary?

"I don't have the ingredients you a bloody Mary but I can get you a Big Apple Martini."

"I can take that."

I got out ingredients. "You've got a crowd today."

"Yep."

Crushed Ice. Always. Apple Jack. Check. Vodka. Check. Calvados. Check. Rimmed Glass. Check. I made it quickly and efficiently.

"Wow. You're a great bartender." She said as I sat it in front of her. "Side job."

"Really?"Juvia perked. "No."

"So hey. I wanna hear how you two got together one more time."

"Juvia has never heard the story. May Juvia tune in as Well?"

"Sounds fun."Vernon turned to the two.

"Let's see. About two months ago I took a mission to Combuste. A town in the Desert land near Blue Pegasus. In which I was to catch a group of people that capture women."Max started.

"I was a double agent with Blue Pegasus. I used to be a part of Blackwell until I met a girl who was the sweetest thing and they threw her off of a cliff. So I teamed up with Blue Pegasus, not as a member but just to do justice."Xena explained.

"For some reason when Juvia hears Stolen Women and you The Trimens were the first thing that entered her mind."

"They must be really popular. That really is who helped me. So for Blackwell I was to lure them on the day before Judgment to a club and let them take them but this is also where the Trimens were supposed to be."She breathed. "I still did that part. Except. There was a stunt in my plan."

And this is where Max comes in. "There was a new judge. From Fairytail. Something told me it wasn't a coincidence. Even if it was he would figure out. So I had to Tell both sides but boy he kept us locked in the building."

"The mayor told me to make sure nothing happens. Keep them there. But still keep it nice." He rolled his eyes. "I ran into her more than once trying to escape. Her excuse was she had to get some air."

"Well. That was half true."

"So the large fan you kept in your room wasn't enough air."

"I'm a naturally heated person okay."

"Yeah right. As the week of escape went on she started grabbing friends. Until finally. On the last day they all just bomb rushed me."Max said.

"It was he the night of action. What can I say? All of them wanted out by then anyway. The girls and I went to the designated club. In which a lot of stuff happened. The plan on both ends went well except for one small detail." She used her fingers to show how small it was. "Which side I was supposed to act upon while we worked. Blackwell seeing as I joined the other side a little too quick had somebody grab me. Using me as hostage. I told The Trimens to go and they knew they had to take the others but promised to go after me later." She stopped to take a drink. "So they came back to me with about sixteen different stories until finally one came up with the fact that Xena was gone. So the Trimens and I switched places as I was more fitted to go outside into the hot desert for one chick versus me for about thirty. So I did. Went through a bunch of scalding hot sand. Found out she was the leaders daughter."

"I still don't think that part was As important."

"So your last name is Blackwell?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I've never really met my father though. He took care of me when I was younger then he died and I barely remember his face. They still kept the group in his name though."

"Oh. Yeah. Then they threw her off a parenting."

"Threw?" Juvia's eye twitched. "Yep. My sand saved her. Then replaced her with them. They were unfortunate. Most of them anyway. Then I realized I was supposed to put them in jail." Gray chucked at this. "That's something flame brain would do."

"Yeah well. They pissed me off. I was doing your strip number the whole way and it was still hot. I had the worst sunburn. That's why I haven't taken a trip back since."

"So that's why you didn't have a shirt on." Xena suddenly came to this realization. "So I went down and stopped them from death. Then together we walked back across the hot desert with the hot sand ball full of criminals to shade us."

"It was quite Convenient" Xena pointed out. I grinned. "I like you."

"That doesn't explain how you two got together though."I grinned when she blushed. "That's another story to tell."

Juvia seemed to pick up on the predicament.

"Juvia believes this you've taken Cana on a road that no one likes to travel to."

"Don't worry. I'm doing it just for you, Juvia."

Gray stood with his whiskey. "That's my cue."

"Mine too."

Max walked away. "I guess that's my cue as well."Vernon stood.

"Don't get even a pinch of alcohol on my couches. Dear." He flinched at the last word. "Pass on the message." I called as he walked off.

"So what happened?"I said.

"Well. It was much different than what Max would say but after he saved my life and came back we had some...Misunderstandings."She downed a healthy dose of the martini.

"We turned in the Criminals upon arrival. Can you imagine walking into a beauty pageant with a man, a judge, stripped to his boxers and a female with tattered clothes. We were both super tired so we didn't even acknowledge it but other folks did. People put two and two together. I was always being caught by him, lectured by him, around him. Added to the fact that he quickly disappeared to find me And we came back wound less except for maybe sunburn. Even the other judges had it planned. The next day was the decision. Who would win. Despite that drama and all. I woke up late and everyone worked especially hard on me. For some reason, yes. I didn't know what was going on seeing as it was wedding themed. So we had a partners and I got Max. It was cool. I thanked him again. We went along until they named the winners. "

I listened intently. "The winners are Mr. And Mrs. Alors. I was so surprised. I didn't even flinch when lights came shining on us and we walked up. I looked at Max. He only looked at me and shrugged. I guess that meant just go along with it."

"Juvia doesn't mean to interrupt but how could Xena just go along with that?"Juvia asked.

"Well. I would rather break it down with the judges later rather than embarrass both if us on screen, with thousands in seat at home or there, watching."

I nodded agreeing. "And suddenly Max made this face and turned to me saying something. I thought he had said I'm hot and blushed. Then he whispered in my ear that it's hot. In which we did something very bad and probably not appropriate for Lacrima vision." I bit my lip and got up to warm up some food while she talked. I'm kind of hungry but not really. I stuck it in the microwave. "I stripped. Took the wedding dress right off and let it drop to the floor. Then I picked it up and gave it to some fans." I laughed at Juvia's face. " I had on Shorts and a bra under it. In Black. Much like Cana wears." Juvia's face turned a little closer to pink at the relieving words. "Max did the same except not everything. Just the Suit jacket that matched mine. Then he unbuttoned his shirt some. It was pretty fun actually. I have pictures." Xena reached in her purse and pulled them out handing us both a few. It was actually a good outfit. Black Shorts, Bra, and red high heeled spiked heels. She had on red lipstick. One picture had her kissing his hand on one knee, the other with him doing it instead of her, then one of Max holding her princess like but she was pressing red lipstick all over his neck. Damn I need a man. I heard a child's moan and Threat appeared. I picked him up. Xena's eyes widened. "I hadn't realized you had a son."

"He's not my-"Threats voice interrupted me.

"I'm hungry." I took the food my of the microwave and gave him a Kabob.

He ate it still half asleep. Men.

"I'm babysitting him for a while."

"Oh. Sorry."She apologized.

"Its fine. I've been passing him off as my brother ever since I got him."

She giggled. Drunk?

"After that we were going to tell them the truth until they said something about sending us to a beach resort." I grinned.

"You guys are sneaky and bad at the same time. Yet smart. I would've taken it as well."

Threat stared at Xena. "She's...New."

"Threat. Meet Xena."

"Hi. I'm Threat."Threat said. "Hi umm. Umm. Ahh" Threat wiggled around searching for Juvia's name in his brain.

"Lucia. Julia. Gruvia."

"Juvia." Someone must've been talking about them as a couple.

"Hi Juvia. I'm sorry I can't remember your name. I saw more people, sis."

"That's Ice boy and Sand boy and Lulu."

"Can I go play with them?"

"Sure." He slid out of my lap."Make sure to tell them my couches better not have a speck on them."

I ate a Kabob myself. Xena continued.

"So we decided to tell them there but a series of events happened that made them relook. The first time I was pushed in the pool. Max saved me. Then next was a little more personal I was changing and suddenly Max was thrown in as well and we ended up on the floor with one of the judges looking down at us. Myself without a top underneath Max. The judge went totally red and ran out. Then I beat up Max because he saw my breasts."

Juvia's face went a little pink. Oh. It's not over yet. "Then the next day someone moved around the bathroom tiles and I entered a private couple one. So did Max. That one was even worse because not only did he see everything but he felt it too." Juvia went totally red. "I slipped and fell while chasing him around the bath. Almost broke my nose but he intercepted and we ended up in the same position as the day before except naked. The couple who reserved the bath got quite the surprise upon arrival and another judge came to the rescue. Only to see us. Boy that was embarrassing for both of us. After that we played volleyball and someone pushed him this time and he groped my boob" I could see the steam emptying from her head. "So then Blackwell decided to visit again trying to take me off And to put it simply I think Max threw him somewhere no one would find. He went missing for a good part of the day and when he came back ran to meet him. Suddenly someone mentioned a beauty pageant and it was like paparazzi. Swarmed with picture after picture. I didn't even get to ask him what happened." She sighed. "We were so tired we went to sleep in the same bed. The next morning we told them. Broke it down slow. They accepted this. Told me I would've won anyway. Then we went to a festival. It was fun. Won some bears. Classic stuff. Then we took a walk on the beach. He told me that he was going back to Fairytail. I was sad that our adventures would end. I thanked him again and kissed his cheek. Then he kissed me on the lips, told me thanks, and walked away. I stood for about thirty seconds thinking about it until I finally ran after him and kissed him back. That went on for quite a while until we heard flashes and woots from the balcony above. It was the judges. Turns out they knew the whole time and played matchmaker along with those Trimens."

"Typical. Typical. So how's the Sex?"

Both of the two blushed. "Cana-san!" Juvia scolded. She was as red as Xena yet Xena was the victim and not her. I pulled out another Kabob.

"So my darling Xena. Meet Juvia Lockser"

"Nice to meet you Juvia."

"Juvia thinks it was nice to meet you."

"Do you...do you always speak in third person?"

Juvia nodded. "Yes Juvia does."

I heard a knock at the door and went to get it.

"Hey! Finally."

Evergreens dress was a little tighter than normal. Hmm. "I see you aren't on your stri-"

I slapped a piece of chicken from the Kabob in her mouth.

"Is that what-" I grabbed the next off and stuck it in his mouth too. "Are Y'all enjoying yourselves?" I didn't give them to me to answer. "Great. Come along dear."

People these days and that pole.

* * *

I might actually write a short story about Max and Xena. I really like the two. Maybe a little more about the festival. The truth behind the festival. And probably a little bit of that malignity Xena gets from her Pops. Call it The Adventures of Max and Xena or something. Geheh.


	13. Chapter 12

"Hey. Get up. Teboin." I shook him awake. "Your foods on the table."

His eyes widened and he stumbled to the bathroom. I watched him go and decided to do a morning workout on the pole. He came out of the bathroom when I was spinning. I stopped.

"Its on the bar counter."

He just stood and stared. I bent over and flipped off.

"That's was so cool!"

He bursted with energy on the cool.

"Thank you now go eat your food." He ran out. I flipped back on. He came back in and watched. I flipped off again after finishing with a upside down spin.

"That was so Cool?!"

"It was hard work. Now I have to take a bath."

"I want to take one too. With Lots and Lots of bubbles!"

"Okay."

**Five minutes later...**

". . and Slicia would do this." He moved his hand around in the water to make the bubbles flow.

"One day we should all take a bath together!"

I pursed my lips. I'm sure she Would like that. "Maybe."

"I can't wait to tell her all about the park yesterday and how I played a game with Ice boy, Lulu, and Max."

I shook my head. The only real name he used was Max. "Your sister is supposed to come back some time today."

"Will you still be my sister?" He said. I nodded. "Yayy!"

"Come on we need to really bathe."

We arrived at the guild a while after that. It was like usual. Threat put a braid in my hair on the way. Probably something his sister taught him to bind his stress. We played checkers. Every time the door opened we would look to see if it was Slicia. After Checkers, (Which he beat me at though I didn't tell him that) we went on to chess. After chess was lunch. When I asked him which one he wanted to play again and he chose chess. He must want a rematch in that one. It was just getting serious when the door opened. It was Slicia. I looked at Threat.

"One second Threat. I have to show you something." I walked over.

"Mind me." I kissed her right on the lips. Wendy and Romeos eyes went huge.

"Oh my God. Not drinking has turned her into a Lesbian!"

"Oh my god!"

"Cana!"

"Why is everyone doing this to me?!"

"Lesbians. Kissing..."

I held a limp Slicia in my arms.

"You see what I'm talking about Threat."

He gave one short nod. I picked her up and took her to the nursery. I simply put her in bed.

"She'll wake up in an hour or two. What do you want to play next?"

"Dress up." He said. "That's A good idea."

And I know just where I can find some stuff.

**A while, some thievery, and some dressing later...**

"Oh My Dear Juliet. Give me a Reason to leave You. For now I have no regrets. No doubt that this is love!"

"That was good my dear brother." I told Threat. We matched in prince outfits.

"Now drop to one knee and say it more passionately."

He dropped but kept his head down.

"Oh my dear Juliet." He lifted his head. "Give me a reason to leave you." He held his heart looking at his knees. "For now."

He looked up again. "I have No Regrets. No Doubt-" He held out his hand. "That this is Love!"

I got down and cried while hugging him.

"That moved my heart! It moved! You have given me inspiration! You have helped me decide. Come." I took his hand. "You shall see an example."

We walked to Mira's room. "You know Mira is sleep. I will simply lean over her then I will come up on one knee. Pretend like she got up okay. This is how it's done."

I opened the door. No one was visiting so I walked right in.

"Remember. Chest big. Chin up high."

I walked to her side and sat down. Leaning over I kissed her cheek. Then pulled back. Her blue eyes were open. Just play along Cana. I brought her up and got down to one knee. "Oh princess. I thought you would never wake. My soul cannot live without You" I touched my heart. "It yearned and yearned. To see your beautiful blue eyes again. To see you jovial face happy and full of Mirth." I fisted my hand on my chest. "Yet all you did was lie there. In Silence as if the witch has stolen your life." I lifted my head and threw out my open hand.

"But I!" Make up something quick!"Prince Canadier. Of the west Kingdom! Have awakened you! As my one true love!" I stood and took her hands. "Please!Become my bride. I cannot Live without your beautiful smile."

Mira was blushing but smiling. "Y-y-yess!"

I picked her up. "I am the happiest Prince in the World!"

Threat wiped away tears. "That was beautiful big brother!"

"Follow me. The princess is awake so we must tell everyone! All of the guards and Fairies." I ran out laughing.

"Everyone. The princess has Been Quickened from her Slumber!"

The guild saw the wide awake princess and rejoiced. Lucy ran to hug her. I pushed her away. "You are not to touch the princess. For we are engaged!"

She took matters in her own hands. "I, Prince of the East Kingdom, Shall take hold of the bride!"

I pushed her away to. Elfman came running. We dodged him. Lisanna came.

"I am Prince of The South Kingdom. I shall have the princess." We all grabbed her. I wonder where Teboin with.

"Hey hey. Let's not argue." Mira said.

"Shush. This is a man's duty!" We said.

Suddenly a swoosh was heard and neither of us had her. It was Slicia. Her hair in a ponytail like mine but she had on a crown, an open red shirt, and straight lined black pants. "I, Prince of the North Kingdom, shall have the princess. How do you feel Darling?"

"Great but a little Sore. It must've been sleeping all this time."

"Of course princess. I have the power of healing. Come to my castle!"Slicia said. I grinned. Good girl. Good Girl. She grinned. Just enough to see her teeth. A dragon slayer grin. Mira kissed her cheek.

"I choose you then!"

All of us other princes were shocked.

"What?!"Mira said. "She offered by placing to stay And healing."

Everyone laughed. We ended up laughing as well. After everyone changed and got their hugs I took Mira back up so The Teboins can heal her legs. Every time I see it I see how amazing they are for coming up with such a technique. Afterwards Mira was running around like crazy saying how her legs felt so much better. I could only smile. Slicia pulled me to her face and said if I ever pull something like that again I'll be punished. Boy she had the Erza eye while she said it too. Then we went to the bar to catch up.

"Is it true you haven't had any alcohol since Cana?"

"Yeah. It was pretty bad."

"It probably was. You haven't cleaned out your system in ages."

"Oh my darlin-"I held Lulus face. "Yeah. I know. Bethel told me I should do it more often so my body wouldn't do that."

"She did?!"

"Yeah. She also said come see her when you wake up."

"Why are You-" I gave him a straight side punch. He went flying. Threat came by shrugging. "I told him. He didn't listen to me."

"It seems you've gotten very powerful upon this revelation as well."

"Yeah. Look at me Flex!" She laughed At my Elfman moment.

"It really is good to see you better again. Do you know what caused you to do it?"

She stopped for a second. Her blue eyes seemed to turn a shade darker.

"No I don't. It's like I forgot everything before the incident." She rubbed her temples.

"Don't stress. Don't stress. I'm sure you'll remember over time. So anyway. I need to tell you about a Few couple Advancements."

"A Few?!" She exclaimed totally forgetting about the dreams. She leaned in. "Tell me."

I grinned. Thank Goodness its Friday.

**In the Shadow..**

"What are we planning next Boss?"

"Whatever I Come up with! Just wait a while. You've asked that question twice this Week!"

"Y-Y-Yes Sir."

"She has a date tomorrow. With the Guy from last week. I think we can do that." A silence. "Oh yes. We can."

"Boss Is getting Serious!"

"I'm Always Serious!"The boss yelled.

* * *

"I know this chapter was super short but I had to get it out there. " I poured Bacchus some more wine.

"I had major writers block. For just this story though. Creepiest thing I wrote like sixteen more for my other story." He knocked it back. "And get this. Out of those I only updated like eight. Despite this brand New phone!"

I poured him some Blanches this time. "The good thing is my two side stories that I'm writing are coming along great."

He looked at me. "But you haven't posted those yet either *hic*. Have you?"

"Well no."

"So how do they *hic*Know you're not making up *hic* excuses?"

I poured him a regular beer this time.

"Well I've been working diligently enough. I just need a boost of confidence."

He knocked That back too. "Through reviews Right?"

I nodded and poured Scotch.

"Do this girl a favor will you? She obviously needs help."

"*Hic* Trying to get me drunk just so I can do this thing. *hic*"

My jaw dropped. "Did Y'all see how she smoothly kicked me out of the picture and put in that Lyuk? *hic*"

I kept my mouth to myself and simply kept pouring.

"Hey. This stuff is good. Tell me what that's called."

"I won't. For insulting me. And I'm taking these too!"I took all of my alcoholic beverages.

Bacchus looked at my retreating body.

"Well Damn. *hic*"

...

"Not even a beer"


	14. Chapter 13

"Get over here!"Sasuke whispered harshly.

"I'm here!"

Our whispers seemed loud so I just shut up.

"Naruto. I don't understand the point of this. Is this your version of rebellious stage?"

"Sakura. Can you just leave me Alone?"

"No, I cannot. You've got a game today. I don't like this attitude you're giving off either. If I have to get Sasuke, I will. "

"Are you threatening me with Teme?"Naruto's voice clearly showed his disbelief.

"Yes. Can you please take these glasses off? I need to see your eyes when I talk to you."

"Actually you don't considering you're Currently talking to me when I have them on."

I have to admit that ones true. "Okay. I'll give you that one but now I'm serious."

"I'm serious too."

I saw Sasuke go dark through the corner of my eyes. Apparently a Serious Naruto isn't a good thing. Or maybe Sasuke just doesn't like Naruto talking to his wannabe girlfriend like that. They kept this on for a while. Down these two halls were most of the related arts classes. My Self Defense class and Sasuke's Business strategies class are near each other. Sakura and Naruto's classes are closer. Hers is on the second hall because she has strings for seventh and Naruto has music appreciation. Suddenly there was a major silence. "Naruto. Oh my goodness. We need to go to the nurse."

"I've already been there."

"If you didn't have these glasses on they would have probably called Tsunade. How in the garden of carrots did you do this crap?"

"It was because of a nightmare, last night. I injured my leg too and I can barely hear." I gasped quickly. A nightmare.

"Naruto. Stop playing with me. Tell me the truth."

"But-"I didn't stay to hear the rest more like couldn't. It isn't possible. To have dreams in- no. It's just not possible. I quickly exited the door and hurried to my door. It wasn't far. Sasuke suddenly caught up to me. "Why did you run away?"

I debated on whether I should tell him. I mean it wouldn't be hard. It's not Really a problem either but I don't like that ending I had. With my eyes. " I - uhh. D-d-don't want t-to tell you. "

"Oh. You'll have to tell me. You just have the choice of now or later. I'm sure it has to do with this morning." Sasuke stopped. "I will figure out what's wrong with that dobe and if you have something to do with it I'll figure have to figure out what."

"A-a-aren't you jumping to c-conclusions?"

"No, I'm not. I know you like the dobe. I can't see why you would. You seem more like the type to fall for me or y-"

"Are you saying I should be attracted to You?" I asked."That's worse than saying that you should g-go with Naruto."

"I'm not Gay!" He exclaimed. "From a few things that I heard, you'd better check that out. Make sure you don't need a reality check. As far as I'm concerned you have nothing to do with my relationships with others." I replied.

"I never asked for your relationship with Naruto. I only said-"

"No, you said that I would be more of the type to fall for you. That's what You said. I'll give you that. It might be true but guess what. Not everybody likes the school scholar. Not ever body likes the student council president. Especially me."

"I never said you had to like me."Sasuke said. "I just said you seem more of the type-"

"Reality check. Sasuke. You. Don't. Know. Me." I said firmly. "You don't know my type. You don't know why I like that type. And you really don't know why I Don't quite like you!"

"Well, fill me in then."He added smartly.

"Why would I be Attracted to a Cold Glass of Ice water?!" I answered with just as much attitude.

"I Am Not a Piece of Ice."

"Its a figure of speech. You're obviously not warm cookies with a side of fluffed bears."

"No I'm not. As a Uchiha I must keep my composition in public. I don't appreciate being compared to a tasteless beverage."He said dramatically running a hand down his face.

"You told me to Fill you in. Speaking of filling in it seems you aren't acting yourself. Do you need a refill?"

"So you're pulling out jokes now? Guess what. I'm not laughing."

"I'm not either. I very much dislike you right now. You talk about my tastes but you need to be worried about Sakura's. It seems like she's having trouble picked the glass of ice water or the orange juice"

"Just shut up."

I crossed my arms. "Oh. Something you can't combat with."

He glared. " Oh. Was this a S-s-sensitive Subject? I'm terribly sorry, Mr Uchiha in a glass Cup." I emphasized on the glass cup part. We were face to face in argument.

"And for your information I won't be telling you anything until you apologize like a gentleman."I turned on my heel. He grabbed my arm trying to stop me and I kicked him. Apparently I hit the wrong spot. He fell to the ground. In the most of me I felt sorry and wanted to help him but my anger sizzled over those feeling. I don't think I've ever been even remotely angry. The Bell rang. The late bell. Sasuke had somewhat recovered. "Hurry up. It doesn't hurt that bad by now"

"How about I-" I cut him off. "Want me to do it again?"

He shut up. I could tell he was fuming but then again so was I. Plus, this argument made me late. I typed in the code for the door. My purple aura seemed to want to lash out at just the sound of his breathing. His blue one just simmered. I quickly got my book bag and packed then slammed the locker closed. I was surprised I didn't just forget about this whole plan while I followed him to his locker. Naruto and Sakura could still be heard walking away and I was glad. I probably have a more menacing Aura than Neji does at a regular basis. He gave me his binder. Hopefully were doing something where I can release this anger in gym. Holding anger is almost as bad as holding secrets. Walking to the gym he held the door open for me. Gai sensei seemed to see that I wasn't feeling so good so he just told me we were playing soccer and to get dressed.

It's funny that Naruto and I are in gym together but we don't ever speak and he has never noticed before. Lucky me, the archery class students was out today as well. I grinned. Lovely. Watch my anger simmer, Ice Cubes. Soccer isn't quite my forte but as they do say when you're mad miracles can happen. I've seen Sakura throw Naruto over her shoulder singlehandedly. I made sure to give the goalie- some wimpy kid named Rob- a good taste of my kick. My partner for gym Ageha, told me I looked like a purple streak. So my team ended up winning 22-1. The only reason they won that one is because I had decided to pass it to some kid named Takumi. Takumi's girlfriend is on the other team. So he let her have it. He made me so angry I stole the ball from him every chance he got the ball. I made sure my last shot was in Sasuke's sights and rejoiced inwardly when his arrow hit the ground and not the dart board or whatever they call it. As soon as I finished my shower I had calmed and was refreshed and ready to continue with the day. I still have to cater a party. I called Marlin to bring the rice. He said he was already on the way. I love Marlin. He's the father I never had. Mr Munikata reminded me of Marlin. Probably why I liked him so much.

After the bell sounded I quickly exited the gym and went to the library. Ageha asked if I was having mood swings. I had to laugh.

"Like, a second ago you had a deathly dangerous aura then next you're surrounded by flowers and Moe."

"I let out the anger. That's all. "

"You are So weird."She said. "Bye." we parted ways. The library was semi full. The librarian unlocked the door for me and I set my things down only to exit again. Marlin was coming with a maid helped with the rice. It was all cooked because I made it this morning. I couldn't even dress in my own room after that nightmare. So I cooked. I had to do it anyway. Kio was super happy I was because he didn't have to cook my father's breakfast. It seems Neji's driver is still sick. I dismissed it when a maid suddenly came in- Sara, actually. In normal clothes. I could only smile at the sight of something Normal.

I mingled with the crowd. The room was filled with the student council members and a few teachers.

"That day I saw you and Sasuke I was almost to the point of a seizure. Well of course I had to call someone before I could calm down. So are Y'all going out?"

I kept on my happy face though on the inside inner Hinata wanted to throw her out the window.

"We-"

"Its undecided."Sakura said excitedly. She turned to me. "Don't worry. It's better to leave her at this so she'll go crazy to the point of digging deep in your mind to find out what the Real situation is."

Kind of creepy but okay. What's up with this Me going out with Sasuke thing? I might be in this crazy plan of theirs but there are limits. I looked around the room. The were three teachers who joined us somewhere along the lines. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Ms Hoodba. Ms. Hoodba was here for the student council. Kakashi and Kurenai were going to a baseball game. They stood in a assembly line. The student council was a hungry bunch. The door opened. A woman stood there in her blonde glory. She had on a baby blue dress, matching geha, and a multitude of bracelets on both of her hands. Her bang was in the middle of her face and she had a million dollar grin.

"Ah. Mother." Sakura stood. The blonde looked at me and put a hand over her lips. "Is that Her?" She asked.

"Yep" Ino said.

Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug. "I've heard so much about you! " Her strength was impeccable. My arms went limp.

When I came to I was again in Neji's arms. I must not be heavy to him. "Are you Okay?"

"Yes, Thank you."He let me down. She was with Sasuke this time. "Oh. You're awake! That rice was really good. Did you make it from scratch?"

"Y-y-y-yes. T-t-thank you. Miss."

" I'm Sakuras mom And Miss makes me sound old. Just call me Mebuki. Sasuke! Is that the last of them?"

"Yes." He said in his monotonous voice. "Great! Let me see." Mebuki looked around. "We got all of my high school buddies kids. Shibi. Inoichi. Hiashi and Hizashi. Tsume..." She continued naming ever ones parents. Kind of creepy.

She gasped. " I know who I'm missing! Kushina and Hana." She looked at me. " You're Hana's kid, aren't you?"

I nodded. "That's So cool. Now where's Naruto?" Everyone seemed to think for a while. Her eyes set on something and I heard her mutter the three syllable word that seems to be quite the spotlight. Kushina. Then she suddenly pointed. " You!" We turned to see she was pointing to Kakashi, Who had successfully gotten a drink. " You're the kid Kushina used to like." I felt a sharp pain in my head and exited the room. I couldn't stay there. All the laughing and Reunions and happiness.

"Where are you Going?" Sasuke's voice was Dark. Darkness like in the dream. Speaking of the dream Mebuki just confirmed that Naruto's Mothers name was Kushina. Like in the dream but it's just not believable that Naruto- Sasuke's hand touched my shoulder. I slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing to Hinata hime?" Neji came out of the classroom. I went over to Neji. "Neji. Do you think Kio has some medicine for Eye Strain?"

"Of course. Father had everything prepared after this morning."

"Thanks, I appreciate the concern but everything is okay. I'll be going back inside now." Its funny that now he's like my guardian yet just last week he barely talked to me. Even at home. I knew Sasuke was suspicious of something that he didn't know about and, in my opinion, could never be true.

"I've got to get going. Be in time for dinner Sakura." Mebuki almost ran into me on her way out. "Woo. That was close. You have a good day too Hinata." I smiled and hoped she knew my name because One of these people told her. Sasuke never came back in. Everyone complimented me on the rice saying it was better than yesterday's. I genuinely accepted the compliments. Kurenai was telling Kakashi that they had ten minutes when Sasuke walked in with dessert. They smelled great. Sasuke must've gotten one of the lunch ladies to cook them considering they were on the cooking sheets used for lunch. Ino looked at them lustfully. " I am So glad I'm not dieting this Week!" I giggled at her words. I've come to find Ino is quite the comedian.

**2 minutes later**

All you could hear was sounds of pleasure from all around the room. Sakura with a full mouth asked Sasuke- who had a plate of tomatoes in front of him.- where he got the rolls from. He held up a finger and finished his last slice before standing. " In truth nobody actually knows what this small celebration is for." He began. What a wonderful way to start a speech. I smiled knowingly as he continued. Sasuke is one of the more evil people of the world so I already know he's going to tell them that I made them but I have this feeling that somethings not right. I felt a dull pain in my head and stopped thinking of it.

" ...The person who made most of the food, Including these is our guest Hyuuga Hinata. Though she told me not to tell I feel like her work should be praised."

"You don't even know what they taste like Sasuke."Kiba reminded him. " He probably thinks they just taste like tomato pastries or something." Ino said.

I was surprised he let them insult him in such a manner. Though I have to admit it's true. Kurenai patted my head as to give me a silent Thank you. I smiled. Let Marlin be the father I never had and let Kurenai-sensei be the mother I never had. I missed the birth of her child but she sometimes invites me over to see her. She's two years old now. After Sasuke finished his speech Kurenai, Kakashi,Ino, and Kiba went to the game and we got started on the festival again. Ms. Hoodba explained her part in the festival. The dance is supposed to be a 30 to 40 minute production. She explained the purpose and the theme. My teacher came up with some interesting things. Delicate and strong points. There will be parts anyone can dance to and parts that have to be trained for. The student council also wasn't to pick people although they could suggest and the production had to be shown to Tsunade-sama before they could do it. Interesting as it is it fit perfect in time for the fireworks show directly after. Then the student council only had few slots left and decided to work on them the next meeting. Which would be the day after tomorrow due to a drill and planned absences. I was the first in the conference room. A second later Sasuke followed.

"So what were you doing in the hall way?" I decided anger wasn't the right path and replied carefully. "W-why do you Ask?"

"Because just when she started talking about Naruto you left. Then there's Neji. I have never seen him so. . ." He trailed off. "Yeah. And the fact that he called you hime definitely gave me a run."

"Umm. I'm sorry b-but I won't be telling you until you a-a-apologize."

He looked at me. "You were serious?"

"Yes of course."

"I didn't do anything to You." It was my turn to look at him.

"How do you-" I calmed myself down. "Its just an apology. A simple s-s-sorry won't kill you."

"I don't give apologies to people who don't deserve it."

The purple and the blue seemed to lash out at each other again. I looked to see Sakura coming into sights. Lovely. She came in cautiously and sat smiling. Then she noticed the atmosphere. "Are you two okay?"

I answered no at the same time he said yes.

"We had a small dispute."He explained.

"About my tastes and going out with him." I added. She gasped. "So what I told Ino-"

Sasuke was alarmed." What'd you tell Ino?"

Sakura quickly dismissed it. "Sasuke, you didn't ask her out did you?"

I grinned. " Having some trouble there Sakura." I didn't even have to look to know Sasuke was glaring at me.

"Well besides that what are we going to do about Neji?"

" I do see him as a problem."

Of course he is. He's related to me. I spoke evenly.

"Neji has become my guardian because of something that happened this morning. I won't be saying what h-happened because o-of Ice Cubes over here. He will be for a while, I imagine. My father appointed this job to him because it effects my eyes. I Think-" I thought for a second. "Well, he's fulfilling his job well even if he's just started."

"So you aren't telling us what happened because-"Sakura started.

"Oh no. Sasuke knows I had a Nightmare. Just not what it was about and how it affected me."

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "What all did you say to her?"

I was going to answer that myself when my phone rang. It was Marlin. "Hello?"

"Hey darling."A voice said. My eyes narrowed. "This doesn't sound like Marlin. Who is It?"

"Its Reiki. I'm driving to the restaurant with Marlin. He asked did you want to be picked up."

"Oh Yes! That would be Lovely."

"We'll be there in like two minutes. Bye." I hadn't realized Sasuke and Sakura were full on arguing. I put my book bag on the seat.

"I've got to-"

A particular pain caused me to lose my balance. I saw quite the picture. It was Naruto. In a orange and black jumpsuit. Then I saw an orange substance surround him. I felt Long soft hair. Neji? What? I heard chains.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hime!"

I kept my eyes closed. "I hear you. D - do I have th-the things on my face?"

"No." He said. I opened them.

"What just happened?" Sakura's shell shocked voice rang out in the eerie silence. Neji picked me up again.

"We're leaving."Was his response.

"Marlin is here. I just got off the phone with him."

"No, you're coming with me." I didn't have the strength to say any words of protest.

"What is going On?" I could hear Sasuke stand.

"At least call..." I could vaguely hear shuffling as I slipped out of consciousness. The sound of those chains snapping registered then I saw a large fox with multiple tails. The last thing I heard was its bloodcurdling bellow.


End file.
